Seven Deadly Bodyguards
by nicranger
Summary: King Sombra and Nightmare Moon have returned to take over Equestria. In order to do that they have planned to kill the Elements of Harmony! Princess Celestia then enlists the help of the Seven Deadly Sins as body guards. But is the price for their help really worth it? Cursing, gore, a little torture, and maybe some romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i know you all want me to be working on my other stories but i got this one in my head and had to get it out. basically this story is based on the seven deadly sins and i need ocs for them. I will let you guys send me oc's via review or pm.**

**Here is an example of my requierments for an oc. And by the way this guy is someone i made and is already one of the sins.**

**Name: Silver Talon**

**Age: 24**

**Race: dragon **

**Gender: male **

**Sin: greed**

**Appearance: twelve feet tall and bipedal with a strong but also flexible build, strom gray scales with dark blue wings membranes, jagged horns on his head that jut outward, bright yellow eyes with slitted pupil, wears a dark brown duster with hood almost always up.**

**Weapon(s): claws and teeth**

**How he represents his sin: his greed isnt for money or power but rather it is for the blood os those with money or power who have gained it by evil means.**

**Personality: smart and collected with slight insanity. Easily angered and quick to spill blood.**

**Sin form (the form they take when using their sin powers): exterior becomes a metallic black while claws and teeh become sharper and serated, tail grows a bladed end, eyes turn completely black with bright red pupils.**

**Powers in sin form: cannot be harmed by magic and/or weapons and speed, strength, agility, and all of his senses become super heightened to the point he can break mountains. (PS: all sins will have instant regeneration and heightened abilities only this form takes it to a whole new level.)**

**Relationship (if any): i'll decide this later on**

**Backstory: Silver was a street urchin that lived on the streets of Canterlot at a young age and never knew his parents since he was abandoned. He always hated the rich and wealthy for having what he never did. Especially a high class family called the Prancerton's. They had earned their wealth through selling street people like himself off as sleves to other countries and political scandal's. One day he had had enough and decided to bring justice himself. So while the Prancerton' were having a family reunion he snuck in, locked all the doors and windows, and slaughtered them all. Young, old he didn't care as he killed them all with his bare claws and relished in the carnage. After he was done he was visited by the Spirit of Sins and was offered to become one of the seven deadly sins. He didn't hesitate in accepting and was named the sin of Greed.**

**Well there is the forum for an OC. i will only be accepting six. One for each of the remaining sins which if you don't know are Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Wrath, and Sloth. So send them in and i will pick the best ones out of them. Also the oc,s do NOT need to be ponies and can be any species and or gender. That mean's Lust doesn't always have to be a female. though it is more common and easier to wrk with.**

**Also in this story i will be switching between all of the OC's point's of viw so heads up and send me some damn OC's!**


	2. Greed I

**Hey guys here is the first chapter of my new story. I don't have all the of' s yet so keep the coming until I say otherwise. Now let's get this show on the road!**

**Silver pov:**

It was raining hard this night in Canterlot. It had been a few years since I had walked these streets and had to scrape food from the dumpster.

My duster's hood was up so you could only see my mouth while the rest of my face was covered in shadow. Too bad I wasn't here for pleasure no my reason for being here was much more to my taste. A certain politician has been making some back alley deals and is about to pay the piper. That piper being me.

I could already taste the delicious blood I would spill from that scumbag. I had to wipe away a bit of saliva at the thought. I swear it's thoughts like that where I may be thought of as gluttony instead of greed.

I wonder how the other sins are? Not that I ever really met them for more than five minutes but I was still curious.

I was so into my thoughts that I nearly missed my target. I stood in front of a fairly large mansion made of marble as is typical for these all so noble fucks.

I wasn't in the mood to be classy so I just used the direct approach and busted down the door. I walked through the gaping entrance I made I was greeted by the site of a terrified pony maid. A smile grew on my lips and before she could even blink I already had her by the throat and was holding her to my eyes. I loved to see the fear in my victims eyes as I made the kill but always had to lift them up due to my twelve foot height. This was no problem though due to my immense strength.

Then without warning I clamped my jaws on the mares throat and felt her struggle a little bit as her blood flowed into my maw. When she stopped struggling I ripped my jaws away taking the mares throat with me.

"Good but a little too innocent for my taste, " I said to myself.

Dropping the body where it was I continued through the house and killing all that stood in my path. The guy was smart enough to hire a few guards unfortunately they were more for show than actual fighting.

Finally reaching my target's bedroom a glanced behind me and chuckled at the thought of what the faces of the guards would look like when they found this scene of absolute horror.

Instead of just tearing down this door like a did the front I decided to be a gentleman and just turned the non to open it. Stepping inside I saw my target cowering in the corner with his wife. They really did make a pathetic site.

"Please take whatever you want just leave us in peace," begged my target.

I put a claw to my chin I say thoughtfully, " anything I want huh? Well in that case I want your life. And maybe even your wife." At this last statement I sent a predatory glare at the mare who shivered in fear.

I laugh at her reaction before saying, " I was only kidding about your wife. Rape is more of Lust's thing. But that doesn't mean I will let you live."

Before they could react I surged forward in a burst of speed and drove my claw into the mares chest and cut her heart in half.

The husband trembled at my brutal display as a slowly pulled my hand from the corpse. I didn't clean the blood off as I stared down on my original target.

This was why I was the sin of Greed. I didn't crave power or money, oh no. What I truly craved was the blood of those who possessed these and had an evil soul. Their blood was mine and I would let none other have it!

I stared down at the pitiful stallion before me with hunger. Wanting to taste his blood but restrained myself. There was one question they always asked that made this job even more fun.

"Who are you."

Ahhh there was the question that I was waiting for and here was my answer.

"I am one of the Seven Deadly Sins. I am Greed and now your blood belongs to ME!"

With I lunged forward and began to tear the bastard to pieces relishing in his screams of agony the whole time.

When all that was left of my target was a mound of meat, blood, and bone, I started to lick off the blood from my claws.

"Nothing beats the taste of a greedy souls blood," I mused.

After I finished my meal I felt something pull at the back of my mind and knew that someone was summoning me.

I let myself be pulled to the source and appeared in front of the last being I would expect to be my summoned.

Before me stood the sun goddess herself with a plate of gold, gems, and blood in front of her which was probably used to summon me. Looking around I saw other altars for summoning the other sins.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting Mrs. Sunshine?"

She didn't't meet my eyes but still spoke thought with a little fear in her voice, " I have need of yours and the other sin' s services."

I donned a devious grin and said in an amused tone, " well I never thought I would see the day YOU would be asking US for any kind of help. I hope you know the price of our services aren't cheap."

"We will discuss payment when I summon the others."

I just waved my claw to dismiss the matter and sat down on a nearby couch to wait for the others. I wonder what job she could have that would require all of the Seven Deadly Sins? I guess I'll find out when the others arrive.

**Well there is the first real chapter. Send in OC ideas now or forever shut the hell up. Review and/or PM. Unchanged out.**


	3. Author's Note

**Alright guys I got someone saying in the reviews how bad the story is before it gets off the ground so I am here to clear a few things up.**

**First of all the canon characters are not weak or pathetic in anyway. They just fear the Sin's because they are known killers and are supernatural entities basically. So are you going to try arresting them for doing their job?**

**Second I hold a firm belief that no one is truly innocent in this world. We all have done things we are not proud of and keep to ourselves like in this story. A corrupt politician's staff had to know what was going on so not doing anything about it is the almost the same as doing it yourself if you had the chance to stop it. So no the maid was not a complete innocent.**

**And let's be honest how many stories have there been about a former enemy like Nightmare Moon and Sombra making a comeback to try and take over Equestria and have actually been very good? A lot that's how many.**

**Also to get out there each of the Sin's kill a specific type of evil. Greed kills well the greedy corrupt bastard's and he would know who they are because he is the SIN OF GREED! Lust kill's rapist and pedophiles, Sloth kills lowlifes who let others do their dirty work for them, Wrath kills most murderers, Envy kills people who commit crimes of jealousy or to just spite someone, Gluttony kills those who gorge themselves on wrongfully obtained treasures, and pride kills those who think themselves above everyone else (*cough* Blueblood *cough*)**

**So I just want to say let the story get more than two chapters out before just flaming it. I don't mind the flames but just let the story get a little off the ground first. I hope that answers any questions you all may have. If ya got anymore than send me a PM. Nicranger out. **


	4. Lust I

**Hey guys here is the second real chapter so let's get this show on the road since I know some of you have been waiting for it.**

**Lust I**

"I really hate all of these pigs," I said to myself as I walked down the streets of Fillydelphia with every stallions gaze on me like I was a piece of meat. I didn't know what they saw me as since I appear as their greatest fantasy. Oh the powers of being the Sin of Lust is both a blessing and a curse.

While they all saw me as something different my true appearance would have probably left most of them cowering from how intimidating I really am. Sadly only the other sins are able to see me for what I really am.

I stood at six foot one, my hair was a midnight blue that went down to my knees, and my eyes had red irises, cat like pupils, and where my eyes were supposed to be white they were yellow. I also had my large dark blue feathered wings held tight against my back and my last feature was the horns protruding from my temples.

My attire was a strapless form-fitting black gown that was knee-length. Sky blue heeled boots that reached my thighs adorned my feet. Of course my most favorite piece of attire was the golden claw-like gloves that were fused to my hands. They also were my favorite way to kill the pigs I deal with.

Just then I sensed a strong amount of lust coming from an alley and turned into it to see a light grey stallion in a cloak looking at me.

"Well hi little filly what are you doing out here all alone it could be dangerous."

Oh so that's what he preferred. I wanted to kill him right then and there but we were still too close to the street so I decided to play his little game and get us to a more secluded place to finish him off.

"I know mister but I got separated from my mommy and don't know where she went. Can you help me?"

He chuckled a little bit and said in what he probably thought was a kind voice, "of course I'll help a sweet little thing like you. Now come along."

I followed and tried to look excited. Good thing I'm a good actor but then again to be a true manipulator like myself you had to be.

He led me deeper into the alley and as soon as we were out of sight and earshot of the street he whipped around and held a blade at my throat.

Before he could say anything though I already had him pinned against the alley wall holding his throat. I threw his blade away not that it could really hurt me I just liked to keep the men feeling completely helpless. Sick I know but I don't really care.

"What are you," he said fearfully.

I just smiled evilly and said, "I am the last thing you will ever see."

With that I plunged my claw's into his gut. He didn't even have time to scream in pain before I yanked my hand upwards and ripped him down the middle.

Letting his corpse fall to the ground I fling my claw to the side and the blood easily flies off leaving it as if I had never used it at all.

Before I could congratulate myself on another male taken from the world I felt a pull in the back of my mind which is the sign of me being summoned.

"I swear to the Spirit of Sin that if it's just another guy trying to get his rocks off heads are gonna role. Literally."

I let myself be pulled to wherever I was being summoned and appeared in front of the one being I thought would never summon me.

"Princess Celestia," I ask surprised.

"Well Lilith it's been a while. Looking as hateful to males as ever."

I knew that voice from anywhere.

Turning my head I glanced upon a twelve foot tall bipedal dragon with storm grey scales and dark blue wing membranes. The hood on his duster was down which was a surprise and showed his jagged horns that jutted outward and his bright yellow eyes with slitted pupils. This was Silver Talon the Sin of Greed and the first Sin that was created.

"What are you doing here Talon," I asked my tone full of annoyance. What right did this male have to be here?

"I was summoned same as you ya bimbo. Now shut up and turn down your bitch meter a bit."

I grinded my teeth in anger before I grew a smirk and said in a smug tone, "oh really? Then I guess I should just let slip the great Sin of Greed's weakness."

Now it was him that growled in anger but he said nothing. Yeah when we first met I was able to manipulate him into telling me his great weakness the literal chink in his armor. It turn's out his armor had a flaw on the back of his neck that if hit properly would disable his powers for a good while. His Achilles heel you could say only it was on his neck. Too bad he is now immune to my powers. Shame I could have had so much more fun tormenting him. Oh well I guess what I have now is enough.

"Not to interrupt but I need you to wait over with Greed while I summon the other Sins Lust," interrupted Celestia.

Taking a look around I saw all of the other altar's to summon the other Sin's and begrudgingly walked over and stood beside Talon. Only a Sin was allowed to call another Sin by their real name because once you become a Sin the life you had before is erased from everyone's minds so it's basically getting a new start on life. That is if you actually had a life before.

I hope whatever the Princess is planning isn't a huge waste of time.

**Well there ya go the second real chapter. Pm/and or review me and stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	5. Wrath I

**Next chapter guys and this time it's Wrath! Now on with the story!**

**Wrath I**

"Oh where is this bastard," I yelled to the sky while drawing the attention of a few ponies but a quick glare sent them looking the other way. But some were still staring due to my appearance.

I was an alicorn just as tall as Celestia but my coat was black with my mane being both black and red but really messy. My horn was long and sharp and my hoofs were made of metal which also concealed the blades inside them. My teeth were sharp and my wings were black but faded to crimson at the ands. The last feature I had was my glasses with a red tint to them that hid my eyes. My eyes were both red but one had a slitted pupil while the other was regular.

All in all I made one scary mother.

I was in Manehattan at the moment and I couldn't find my target which made me even angrier than I usually was. I hate not finding my target!

While passing another bar though I felt a lot of negative emotions coming from one source. Looking into the bar I saw him. My target.

He was a light blue Pegasus wearing a trench coat, sunglasses and green bandana. Signifying him as a gangster. Too bad he won't be one for long, not when I get to him.

Walking through the bar doors I was met with everyponies sight instantly going straight to me. I just continued on my way straight towards my target not even sparing the others a glance.

But of course some jackass had to step in my way. Before he could say a word I punched him so hard that I knocked his head clean off his shoulders.

All of the other's stood shell-shocked at my brutality while I smiled like a maniac. When they got over their shock everyone charged at me with an assortment of knives and clubs. How pathetic. Weapons like that will barely even tickle me.

I just unleashed the blades in my hoofs and attacked in a flurry of strikes while also using my magic to incinerate a few of them. I don't know how long the bloodshed lasted nor did I care because I was having so much fun.

All of this brutality that I unleashed without any remorse is exactly what I lived for.

When I had finally killed the last gangster I calmed myself a little and looking at a nearby mirror I saw myself covered head to hoof in blood with a manic smile on my face.

Then I heard a whimper and turned to see my target still alive but with a severed fore-hoof that was bleeding badly.

He cowered backwards when I started walking toward him. I didn't let him get far before I rushed him and grabbed his head between my hooves. Staring at each-other for a few moments really creeped him out.

Then without warning I gave an angry war and proceeded to bash the stallions head into the ground repeatedly. His skull easily cracked from the first strike but I didn't stop until what was once his head was now just a broken blob of flesh and bone that couldn't be recognized.

I used a bit of magic to clean myself of all the blood and cracked my neck. But before I could leave I felt myself being summoned and thought if I should go for a moment before deciding I had nothing better to do.

The next thing I knew I was standing in front of Princess Celestia.

"What the hell do you want!"

"Hey Burning. Keep your mouth shut and listen for once."

"For once I agree with the male."

My head quickly snapped towards the voices to see Lilith and Talon standing off to the side.

With a cry of rage I leapt at Talon blades outstretched wanting to impale him but he caught my hooves mid flight and we held each-other there.

"YOU ASSHOLE WHY ARE YOU HERE!? I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU AFTER YOU TOOK MY KILL," I screamed.

He just growled back with narrowed eyes and said, "get over it Burning. It was forty years ago just give it up damn! I only thought Pride could hold a grudge this long!"

Reluctantly I calmed down and retracted my blades.

"So why are we here?"

Lilith spoke up, "just wait Burning. Celestia still needs to summon the other's."

"I hate waiting!"

"You hate a lot of things. Now sit down and shut up," said Talon.

I grumbled a bit before taking a seat next to Lilith. I swear whatever Celestia wants with us better be worth it.

**Alright there is the next chapter. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	6. Pride I

**Alright guys here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Pride I**

I stood watching as the griffon warlord sat on top of a bunch of slave ponies as if all they were was furniture. And if that wasn't enough he was having to pony slaves fight each-other bare-hoofed to the death.

This guy sickens me and I don't even know his name. The obvious ego and superiority he held was displayed on his smiling face as he watched the slaves fight for his amusement.

Guys like this is why I existed. It was creatures like him that made me what I am. The Sin of Pride.

"Alright let's see what we've got here," I said to myself while looking over the compound that housed my next victim.

He had about sixty griffon guards patrolling with two personal guards on either side of him. What a hypocrite, he thinks he's so powerful yet he needs a small army? I swear griffons are the most prideful creatures. That's probably why most of my kills are griffons.

I was standing on a cliff edge above the compound with the moon behind me with my obsidian black dragon wing splayed out behind me with the moonlight filtering through the wholes in them. I stood at six foot five with pale skin while my crystal blue eyes stared down at the warlord coldly.

I wore a white hoodie with slits for my wings, and black sweatpants with red stripes going down the side. My hood was currently up so it hid my magma red hair.

Overall I looked like a typical human from earth. Too bad I lost my humanity a long time ago. I preferred this world much better to Earth though I did visit on occasion to deliver some judgment like the other Sins but I visited the most.

Taking one last look at the warlord I jumped off the cliff and used my wings to glide down to the front gate of the compound. It was there that I was met by two guards who upon seeing me land in front of them put their spears at my neck.

"Who are you scum and why are you here." Demanded one of them.

I didn't answer right away as I reached up and pulled down my hood to let my hair flow free. I then said, "I am here for your leader. Your in the way so goodbye."

Then with a quick swipe of my hand both of their heads flew from their shoulders and turned to ash which was soon followed by their bodies. Bringing my hand up it was now easily visible that instead of my regular hand was instead pure white claws surrounded in blue hellfire.

I returned my hand to normal as a white scabbard appeared at my hip. I drew the blade in the scabbard to reveal the pure black blade while the handle was white like the scabbard. Channeling my power I lit the blade with hellfire.

"Now let the fun begin," I say before busting down the gate door to begin the massacre.

Time Skip

I was only now entering the area that the warlord was after disposing of his little army. All behind me layed destroyed and burning buildings while the ground was littered with the bodies and ashes of the guards.

Walking in the arena I saw only the warlord and his guard. Even with his whole army slaughtered he still looked as confident as ever. Oh how sweet it will be to show him how worthless he really is.

"Well I must say sir you must be exceptionally strong to butcher my whole army and not have a scratch on you but I am afraid your little spree ands here. You are a fool to think that you can best me."

Taking a look at my surroundings I saw all of the slaves caged and watching with pleading eyes at me. Some looked more broken then other's more specifically the mares. Oh if Lust was here she would of had a field day with these guys.

"Well I say your time is up bird brain. I hope you have a pleasant afterlife... IN HELL!"

With that I delivered two streams of hellfire that hit both of his guards. There wasn't even any ashes left.

I then saw fear in the warlords eyes as he was about to try and fly away. Or he would of if I hadn't thrown my blade and severed both his wings off before said blade reappeared in my hand.

He screamed in pain as he lay on the ground in agony.

Striding up to him I plant my foot on his back pining him to the ground.

Leaning down a little I say coldly, "now do you see how worthless you really are? You are nothing but scum to be rid from the face of the world and I'm the one who has the honor to do it. Say your prayers ass-wipe for you'll be meeting your maker soon enough."

No more words were said after that as I plunged my blade into his back and slowly burned him alive until there wasn't even ashes left of the once feared warlord.

After that I set all the slaves free and called in a favor or two to make sure they got back to their homes safe.

Then came the tug of summoning. This should be good since you had to have some major balls to summon one of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Letting myself be taken to whoever summoned me I reappeared in front of the sun princess Celestia.

Staring for a moment I say, " wow Princess I never thought that _you_ would summon me."

"We all said that. Apparently whatever she wants is important if she is summoning all of us."

Turning my head to the side I saw Silver Talon the Sin of Greed, Lilith the Sin of Lust, and Burning Chaos the Sin of Wrath.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Same reason as you like Talon said. Dumbass male." Three guesses on who said that.

"Oh just everyone be quite so little miss sunshine can get on with summoning the others so we can get the mission report."

"Do any of you guys actually like each-other," asked a very confused sun Princess.

"Well we don't really see eye to eye that much but Talon is actually very good friends with Envy. Almost like brother's," I said matter of factly.

"Damn right we are. Now can you get back to summoning the other's because I'm loosing my patience with Lilith's 'males are scum' talk and Wrath's incessant bitching. And with Luke here's arrival it is only bound to get worse."

Celestia nodded and continued with the summoning's while I took a seat next to Burning.

I really hope she hurries up because when Talon looses patience shit gets ugly real fast.

**Well there is the next chapter. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	7. Envy I

**Right next chapter. God these things are coming like second nature now and I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Oh well on with the story!**

**ENVY I**

"Man does this guy ever shut up about his goddamn mansion," I asked myself quietly from the shadows of a nearby corridor.

The stuck up jackass just went on and on about how 'wealthy' he is since he has such a huge mansion out here in Spriegn. (Equestria version of Spain if you don't know)

Too bad the only way he got it and a fortune was to force the previous owner to write him into his will and then kill him. I really wish I was back with Chrissy in the Badlands so I didn't have to deal with this raving ass-clown, but I swore to do my duty as the Sin of Envy so I was going to do it whether I wanted to or not.

Even though I may complain a lot I couldn't be happier with this life. I now have things I never had on Earth when I was still completely human. A great job, loving mate, and all the assholes I can kill without any consequences. So it isn't all bad.

I shudder at the thought of what my life would be like if I was still with that thing I used to call my _father_.

Seriously the bastard turned me into a walking half-breed all out of jealousy at me not being as strong as others.

Now I was a dragon-human hybrid that stood at eleven foot five, with black scales only present on my tail. My black wings held tight to my back as my claws clicked in anticipation of another kill. Horns could easily be seen through my waist length midnight blue hair (same color as Luna's). My eyes were now like mood rings since they glowed either blue or red depending on my mood while their usual color is just black. My trusty katana was strapped to my side while my C14 Timberwolf MRSWS sniper rifle was strung across my back in-between my wings.

Right now my eyes were glowing red as a sign of my anger towards the unicorn stallion only a few feet away who was still blissfully unaware of my presence as he tried to sweet talk an obviously uninterested mare.

I nearly puked when he tried some sleazy pick-up line.

Taking another look around the room I saw all of these snob nobles talking like they were old friends but I knew they were just waiting for a chance to stab each-other in the back. I could practically see all of the envy floating around from what one noble wanted what another had and so on and so forth.

I bet if Talon were here he would be sensing all of the greed in this room as well. Ah good old Talon. When I first met the Sin of Greed who was also the oldest of us I was quite scared of the guy.

But after a few assignments and some talking we became quick friends or more like brothers. Though that didn't mean he wouldn't woop my ass if I got out of line. I wonder how he's been since I last saw him?

Wait I'm getting off topic back to the snobby douchebags. Yay.

Looking around I know none of them but my target had done anything wrong to draw the Sins attention yet so I decided to keep it that way by leaving a little foreshadow on what would happen if they do decide to act out.

With that I drew my katana and waltzed right up to the stallion with his back still turned to me. I stopped right behind him as every other pony in the room stared in obvious shock and fear of what I was and what I was doing here.

It took a second for the stallion to notice the commotion before he turned around only to meet my clawed foot to his face.

My kick sent him flying into a stone pillar about ten feet away while leaving an impression as the stallion slide down to the ground barely conscious.

I appeared right in front of him facing the crowd of terrified onlookers with a sick smile plastered on my face before saying in a cheerful tone, "now ladies and ass-wipes. I present to you tonight's mane event which is the torture and death of this piece of shit behind me. Let his suffering be a lesson to all of you who plan to commit one sin or another in the near or distant future for we Sins do not care who you are or where your from and will kill whoever we deem guilty."

After my little speech I turned back to the now cowering stallion as he begged for his life. I grew irritated at his attempts to plead with me so I ripped his horn right off his head and stabbed it into one of his hind legs. Although I enjoyed his screams of agony I was far from over.

The next hour was nothing but screams from my victim and silent crying from the guests as they were forced to watch what I did to the bastard. Thank god there were no children present or I my actions could have sent them to the mental institute.

When I finally decided to end his life it was by slowly stabbing my blade into his chest and straight into his heart.

I cleaned my blade with a piece of the guys tattered coat before looking back at the more than scared shitless guests and yelling out, "well you've been warned... SO GET THE FUCK OUT!"

They all literally disappeared in a dust-cloud of hoofs.

Nearly laughing my ass off at that display I say to myself, "now time to head back to Chrissy. She probably misses me so much right now."

But before I could fly out if felt the unmistakable pull of someone summoning me.

Growling in anger I yell out, "THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"

Calming down a little I let myself be summoned to whoever it was that was summoning expecting to find another snotty noble. I mean for ponies who say they have everything they seem to want a lot.

So imagine my surprise when I instead find myself face to face with Princess Celestia.

Staring at her for a minute a say, "ok. What. The. Actual. Fuck."

"Don't ask bro because she won't say until she has the whole gang here."

Whipping my head to the only guy who ever had the right to call me their brother I found Silver Talon Smiling at me.

"TALON!? You sorry son of a bitch I didn't expect you to be here."

We then gave each-other a quick bro-hoof and shared a brotherly hug.

When we broke apart after a minute he asked, "so how's my sister in law? Along with all the new little changelings running around?"

I blushed furiously at his questions but still answered with, "it's fine."

He nodded in understanding of me not wanting to speak about such personal things in front of the others. So instead we went to stand with the others as Celestia went one to summon the last of the Sins.

I really hope she know what she's getting herself into or else it won't end well for her.

**Well guys here is the second chapter. Pm and/or review. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	8. Sloth I

**Nothing important to say except next chapter. Also if someone wants to bad mouth this story then fine. I right my stories for those who enjoy them and I can give a flying rats ass what you don't like about it unless you actually give me advice to improve my story instead of spouting everything you see wrong with it. Now on with the story!**

**Sloth I**

"So bored. Why do I have to be here again," I asked myself as I sat in a corner of a restaurant somewhere in Germaney.

In front of me was a huge buffet that I was already half-way through. The other Sin's say I should of been Gluttony and some times I actually think their right. I mean I am the newest of the Sin's after all.

Either way I was drawing attention to myself that was really unwanted, and it wasn't because of the huge meal I was plowing through oh no it was because of my odd appearance at least to them it was odd.

I was draconic pony so that could be why. I had black dragon wings that matched my coat while my mane was grey and came down to my shoulders. My eyes were jade green with slits for pupils. I was extremely skinny even for my huge appetite. This used to make me a target for bullies when I was still a colt. It was only thanks to one purple mare that I was able to put up with all of it.

My thoughts drifted to that mare who was now known throughout Equestria as the Element of Magic Twilight Sparkle. Giving a sigh of frustration I try to turn my thoughts away from my longtime crush.

Its been so long since I've last seen her that she probably doesn't even remember me. Though that depressing thought didn't stop me from protecting her while I'm doing my duties as the Sin of Sloth.

I really wanted to see her again but I wouldn't know what to so and that was what stopped me.

The sound of a bell from the door opening broke me from my thoughts as my target walked in. The guy looked like a complete lazy ass if his gut was anything to go by. And coming from me that's saying something!

He may have been a simple weapons dealer but he was getting in a little over his head and made himself a target. More specifically my target.

A bunch of the restaurants occupants left as soon as he walked in including the owners. All that was left was a few business looking guys an my target.

One of them saw me and moved probably to tell me to get out. Instead I just sent a small fireball from my mouth right to his face which killed him instantly as his face melted from the heat.

This drew the attention of the others as my target seeing the possible danger made his way towards the door but I wasn't going to have any of that.

I shot a stream of fire that quickly engulfed the walls and every entrance and exit possible leaving them trapped inside and panicking while I just continued with my meal. One thing about being a draconic pony is that your highly resistant to fire.

After finishing my meal I simply stood up and made my way to the back door so I wouldn't draw attention to myself from the crowd that was most likely outside.

The ones I trapped inside were too busy flipping shit to notice me as I made my way outside. Yeah I took the easy way out but I wasn't the Sin of Sloth for nothing. Plus I think being burned alive is a more than painful way to end my target's life. And the other's who were probably there to do business I just consider collateral damage.

When I got outside I made my way out front to watch as the entire place burned to the ground. Looking to the side I saw the couple that owned the establishment crying at the loss of there way of life.

I felt like a total dick for ruining their lives so to make up for it I discreetly placed a huge bag of bits and jewels in the mares saddle bags that she managed to grab while leaving the restaurant. They now had enough currency to rebuild their restaurant bigger and better than before. Hey we may be Sin's but we still have hearts. Well some of us do I'm not to sure about Talon, Lilith, or Burning since I don't know much about them.

So when I finished my good deed for the day I started to fly off to some random location to wait for my next assignment. But mid-flight I felt myself being summoned to somewhere decently far away.

didn't really care so I let myself be pulled to whoever was summoning me to come face to face with Princess Celestia. Now usually someone would be surprised by being summoned by a pony that was worshipped like a goddess but honestly I could give a shit less and let it show by saying with my ever present bored tone, "what do you want?"

Even with my tone she still smiled and said kindly, "well I would like you to wait with the other's while I summon the rest of your little group Shadow Streak."

I froze. No one called me that but those I cared for and the other Sin's. But I was more surprised that she knew who I was since she never met me before.

"How do you know my mortal name?" My tone lost it's boredom and became cold and threatening.

The sun Princess didn't seem fazed though as she just continued to smile as she said, "well you fit the description of a certain colt my student was very fond of. I must say that she was very upset when her first true friend went missing all those years ago."

I couldn't believe it. Twilight still thought about me even after all this time? I would jump for joy if I didn't realize I was being watched by Lilith, Talon, Burning, Jacob, and Luke.

Turning my attention back to the Princess I ask, "how is she?"

"Well you will get to ask her yourself since what I want to hire you all for involves her and the other elements but you will have to wait to get the detail like the others so why don't you go be with the res of the Sin's."

I only nodded in response as I made my way over to the other Sin's with my thought only on having the chance to finally see the mare I cared for with my entire being. Man what a screwed up life it is to be one of the Seven Deadly Sin's.

**Alright done. Only one more Sin to go before I can go into the actual story. Review and/or Pm me and remember what I said up top. Don't point out my stories flaws unless you can give me a way to fix them which is what everyone should be doing in the first place! Until then, Nicranger out.**


	9. Gluttony I

**Alright time to introduce the final Sin! Then it's on to the real story so let's get started!**

"Wh-where am I," asked my target who was currently strapped to a large dinning table.

I usually did this with all of my targets and it was always the same. Being the Sin of Gluttony means I have a never ending appetite and it's true. Except my hunger is only for ones who are like the pitiful brown drake strapped to my table that I take with me everywhere via my little magic book called WoW.

This piece of shit ate children for Sin's sake! So in return I was going to let him know exactly how it felt to be helpless before you are killed and devoured by something a lot stronger than yourself.

"Why your here for dinner you stupid gecko."

He whipped his head in my direction as I walked towards him with my metal boots clanging on the concrete floor.**(alright I'm not going to describe him because I don't think I could if I tried. Basically he's a human from the game Soul Sacrifice wearing the green knight armor.)**

The drake nearly wet himself at the sight of me and that made me smile.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"Well since your not leaving here alive I guess I'll tell you. My mortal name is Geoffrey Limbrom. But everyone else knows me as one of the Seven Deadly Sins. I am Gluttony."

It was then that he pissed himself. I'm not surprised since everything that has a thought process knew what the Sin's were and what we did.

Hell there was even some talk that a few of us were being worshipped as god's in a few foreign countries. Oh Spirit of Sin's help us if we ever run across one of those yahoo's.

"Now soiling yourself won't make things any better. Let's clean that up."

A quick snap of my fingers and some plants sprouted from the table and absorbed the liquid before it could settle into the wood. You would not believe how many times I had to do that.

"Now no more stalling I think it's time to eat."

I then used my magic to form a blade of leaves that I promptly used to chop off a leg. He screamed like a little filly and that made my ears hurt.

"Oh quite being such a baby. You did much worse when you ate that filly from Appaloosa. Or how about that new born griffon from the Empire?"

Then while ignoring the cries he made I chopped off the rest of his limbs leaving only his head attached to his torso.

"Well I guess the fun is over. I would say it's been fun but I bet you would disagree. So bye bye!"

With that I cleaved his head off as his blood splattered onto my face. I licked it off savoring the slight metallic taste. I was considered the more elusive Sin since I never left any evidence of my targets. Talon left bit's and pieces of his victim's but still.

After finishing up my meal I pull out my little book and return my table to it. Man I love magic.

I was thinking on where to go next when the tug in my mind alerted me that some fool was summoning me. I hope they got plenty to eat or else there will be trouble.

So I just went with the flow and found myself standing in front of Princess Celestia of Equestria.

Before I could ask why she of all beings would summon me a very familiar voice yelled out, "about damn time! Now we can get on with tis shit!"

My head whipped around and to my surprise I found myself staring at the rest of the Sin's.

"Well then now that you all are finally here we can get down to business," said Celestia.

Talon decided to speak up though, "actually Celestia we need to discuss payment first."

"Why would we discuss that when you don't even know your assignment yet?"

"Well Princess you may not know it but each of us have different means of payment. I doesn't matter the job as long as we get our appropriate payment and it doesn't go against what we stand for. So basically our payment decides the whole deal."

"Oh I see. So what do you want?"

"Well this is the first time anyone as called for the aid of all of the Sin's so we will need some supervision on the matter."

"Who could you call at a time like this?"

"Why our mistress. The Spirit of Sin herself. Alright guys get into position."

The rest of us got into a circle formation and simultaneously cut ourselves on our hands or hoofs. Using our blood we each drew a symbol on the ground in front of us as Talon spoke.

"Lady of Sin's, our mistress. Your servants call for your guidance. Please head our call and arise."

After he finished the symbols on the ground changed into puddles and converged in the center forming a four foot in diameter puddle that started to bubble.

Then the blood began to rise up and take form. When it finished there stood a feminine figure that would make any male grovel at her feet. She stood a solid nine feet tall, her hair was an obsidian black and moved as though it was on fire. Her demonic wings spread wide and proud, she had clawed fingernails and toe's, red scales like those of a dragon covered parts of her that could be seen through the form fitting crimson dress she wore. Two curved horns sprouted from her temples to come together on top to make some sort of crown. Her eye's glowed with white fire with narrowed slits for pupils.

All in all she made both a beautiful and deadly sight.

We all bowed in respect as we said in unison, "welcome Spirit of Sin."

Her gaze softened and she said in a kind voice that would put Lilith to shame, "hello my Sin's. What do you need of me?"

**Well there ya go. Hope you enjoyed it. PM and/or review the story. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	10. Greed II

**Alright guys now we get into the real story. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Greed II**

We had just summoned our mistress the Spirit of Sin and were now explaining our situation to her. I mean seriously this is the first time ever that someone had actually had the balls to summon all of the Seven Deadly Sins at once.

I don't know how it happened but when the Sin's were formed I was made the speaker by default whenever we spoke to the Lady of Sin.

"Mistress we have summoned you here because Princess Celestia has called for our aid as a whole a we do not know what to expect as payment. This is why we need your guidance."

She pondered my words for a moment before speaking, "I can see your predicament. It's a good thing you summoned me Talon. Let me handle this."

Turning her attention to Celestia said Princess was shuffling in either nervousness or fear I didn't know.

"Let us discuss things somewhere else Princess."

Celestia nodded in agreement and they left the room momentarily.

"Sooooo who wants to play some cards," suggested Pride.

Time skip

"YOU CHEATED YOUS STUPID MALE," yelled Lust

"NOT MY FAULT YOU SUCK AT CARDS AMONG OTHER THINGS," shouted back Wrath.

It had been about half an hour since our mistress went to discuss our payment with the Princess and in that time we ad decided to play cards. I had won most of the hands but this last one was Wrath's. Lust of course couldn't stand being beaten by a male at anything and finally burst. Now there was a verbal fight going on between the two and it was getting on my nerves.

So it wasn't long before I finally lost it and roared out so loud I'm sure all of Canterlot heard, "WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

It turns out that was the same moment wen Celestia and our mistress returned. Both gave me a slap upside the head from how loud I was. I glared at Celestia but didn't dare do so to my lady. She is probably the only thing in existence that can make me as scared as a hatchling.

"Now we have come to an agreement on the payment," said my lady which brought all of our attention to her.

It was Celestia who spoke then, "the payment is a royal pardon from all crimes you may commit as long as you provide proof that what you did was justified. Also each of you will be given a residence and a piece of land of your own choosing that you will be completely immune to all laws as long a you are on your property."

Well I had to say that sounded nice. She basically gave us a get out of jail free card for life. But what was the catch I wonder?

This part was answered by our mistress, " in return you will act as personal bodyguards to both the Princesses and the Element's of Harmony."

"Well that's just great! We went from most feared beings in the world to being on guard duty," stated Gluttony.

We were all about to voice our displeasure when a quick glare from our mistress shut us all up. Damn she scary!

"Now let us introduce your charges."

It when that the door opened and in stepped the Elements, Princess Luna, an Princess Cadence.

We all knew who they were having been around the world too many times to count. But my attention was solely focused on the dragon riding on the Element of Magic, Twilight Sparkle's, back. He was still in his infant stages nd was purple with a cream underbelly and neon green spines.

I felt a connection to him and by the way he was looking at me he felt it to.

Then almost like in a trance we made our way to each-other until we were a foot apart. I leaned down so we were eye level and began speaking in the dragon tongue. If what I was feeling was right then this was the only way to be sure.

(Do you know who I am young one?)

He replied back speaking in the same language and that only served to cement my assumptions.

(I think I do but I am not sure. Who are you?)

(I am the one who cares for you more than anyone else. Skyfire.)

He gasped in surprise and that only brought the truth home. There was only one creature that I knew that ever had that name. I had been searching for him ever since I became a Sin and now I had found him.

With that the tiny drake leaped into my arms and we embraced each-other.

"I thought you were just a dream," he cried.

"Well I can assure you that I am quite real. It is good to see you again. Little brother."

**BAM how is that for a surprise? For those of you who are wondering 'how can he be Spike's brother if he is so old' that'll be explained next chapter. Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	11. Lust II

**Here is the next chapter guys. Hope you enjoy. I also want to say that I thank you guys who submitted in OC's and sorry they didn't make it in. Now on with the story!**

**Lust II**

Ok. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Talon has a brother!? I pray that he is nothing like his older brother. The world can barely handle Talon as it is.

"WHAT! How can you be Spike's brother," that was said by the purple pony Twilight.

Talon just calmly stood up still holding his younger brother and placed him so he was sitting on his shoulder.

"For being Celestia's prized student you sure don't know much huh? You should know that a dragon's egg can only hatch if given a catalyst such as dragon fire or probably in your case, magic. But what I want to know is how my brother's egg got into your possession. Celestia?"

All of our eyes turned to said Princess with questioning eyes.

"Well it was sold to us by a pony named Night Flight. He said he found it in the wild abandoned?"

The growl that emitted from Talon even made the Lady of Sin shiver. I can't believe it but I actually feel sorry for the sorry fuck who stole Spikes egg. Cause when Talon get's his claws on him it isn't going to be pretty.

"Where is he now?"

Everyone was visibly shaking in fear at this point but Celestia answered, "I don't know where he is. He just sold me the egg and left."

Talon sighed heavily and said, "doesn't matter. I'll find him sooner or later."

"Ok then after that little incident let's get on to business," stated our mistress.

"First off, Wrath you will be staying in Canterlot to protect the Princesses."

"WHAT! Oh man with my luck I'll end up killing some noble asshole."

"Yes well your just going to have to deal with it. Now as for the rest of you, Gluttony you will go with Applejack, Sloth you will go with Twilight, Greed with Pinky, Pride with Dash, Lust with Rarity, and finally Envy with Fluttershy. Any question's? No? Alright well my work here is done so bye!"

And just like that our Lady disappeared in a flash of red leaving us alone with our charges in an awkward moment.

Strangely enough it was Sloth who decided to make the first move and walked towards Twilight before stopping and giving a polite bow.

"It's been a while Twilight. I hope you still remember me."

She looked confused for a second before suddenly gasping and tackling Sloth to the ground with a hug.

"SHADOW STREAK! Where have you been?"

"Uh being the Sin of Sloth?"

"Figures."

The rest of us just let them have there moment and went to talk to our own charges. Well all of us except Envy for some reason. He looked angry and just stormed out. I was about to go ask him what was wrong when Greed grabbed my shoulder and shook his head no.

I walked over to my charge Rarity to introduce myself.

"Hello Rarity, I am the Sin of Lust, but you can call me Lust."

"Charmed dearie. I must say your dress looks magnificent! Wherever did you get it."

"Well it was sort of given to me by my mistress when I became a Sin. I haven't really worn anything else in a long time," I replied sheepishly.

"Well that simply won't do dearie! When we get back I am making you another dress asap! No one like you should have to be limited to one dress!."

I was honestly touched by how adamant she was about making me another dress.

Looking at the others I see they were getting along fine with their charges.

Gluttony was practically drooling over how many apples he'll be able to eat on the farm, Dash and Pride were challenging each-other to a bunch of contests, Sloth and Twilight were catching up, Wrath was actually being nice to the royalty, Envy had now come back and was actually talking to Fluttershy. The funniest thing by far though was seeing the pink menace known as Pinkie Pie appearing and disappearing all over Greed's body while talking about random things really fast. Greed was even smiling and it didn't have any malicious intent in it!

I was broken from my musing's when Greed clapped his hands together and announced, "alright enough chit-chat let's get moving. The more I stay in this place the more I want to find a noble and gut them."

Coming from Greed that wasn't a threat, that was a promise. And that crazy drake always kept his promises.

So with that we all set off for Ponyville by carriage while Wrath stayed behind to look after the royalty. I hope Canterlot can handle him. But I was more worried for Ponyville.

If they ever heard of us I can guarantee that they are going to be wetting themselves when they see us in the flesh. This assignment may be more fun than we originally thought.

No males better try to make a move on me though or else Ponyville will become Bloodyville.

**There is the next chapter guys! Review and/or PM. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	12. Wrath II

**Alright guys we're onto the next chapter. Nothing new on my part really so let's just get on with the story!**

**Wrath II**

I watched as the other Sin's and their charges sped off on the train to Ponyville and I wished I could go with them. Instead I'm stuck looking after Sun butt, Moon butt, and the Love crack-head. I didn't think it could get any worse but oh how wrong I was.

My Lady must have been in a truly devious mood because it was just then that Prince Blueblood walked in with an entourage of nobles and his personal guard.

"Aunty I need to ask you abo- who is this commoner? What right does he have to be in our presence?"

Oh I just met the fuck but I already wanted to rip his tongue out and feed him to some timberwolves. Quite the imagination I got huh?

Good thing Celestia spoke up before I flipped shit and acted upon my gruesome thoughts, "nephew this is our new bodyguard and one of the Seven Deadly Sin's. He is the Sin of Wrath and you would do well to remember it."

The stuck up prince just snorted and said in his 'I am so superior tone', "So what? He is just some random cutthroat like the rest of those lowly peasant they call the "Seven Deadly Sin's". They are beneath my notice and stature."

I was growling like an enraged dragon, hell I would probably make an enraged dragon look like sunshine and rainbows at this point. I knew I had to keep my cool from killing this asshole but being the Sin of Wrath makes that kind of difficult.

Before I could unleash holy hell upon the stuck up punk I felt someone place their hoof on my shoulder. I whipped my head around to lash out but found myself staring into the nervous gaze of Princess Luna. I was getting lost in her eyes and that helped to calm me down. WAIT WHAT!? How can a simple gaze from the Princess calm me down? The other Sin's have even tried shooting me up with enough tranquilizer to put an ursa major into a coma and all that did was make me even angrier so how can she calm me.

I need to look into this and fast.

Still though I managed to look back at the prince and growl out threateningly, "now you listen here you pompous ass prissy boy and listen good. The only thing keeping me from ripping you to pieces is the Princesses and if you don't shut that trap of yours and get out of my sight not even My mistress the Lady of Sin herself will be able to stop me from making good on that threat! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

He got out of there real quick while his entourage and guard pissed themselves and passed out.

Turning back to the Princesses they all had smiles on their faces so I raised an eyebrow and asked, "what?"

They all giggled especially Luna.

Celestia then stepped forward and said, "you are probably the only stallion we have ever met that can actually make Blueblood shut up for once. You are definitely coming with us when we deal with the nobles in court."

"Why me?"

"Because your not afraid to speak your mind and that will help in corralling the nobles."

"So basically I am a fear factor to make sure the nobles shut up with there bitching? I'm in!"

We all started laughing then as we headed to the throne room to deal with some nobles. This bodyguard thing may not be so bad after all.

Time Skip

"Princess Celestia I,"

"I NOTHING FUCK FACE! YOU HEARD HER ANSWER NOW SCRAM!"

It had been a couple of hours and I was fed up with these nobles. They demanded the most stupid things. The one I just scared off demanded that a servant be punished for bowing to him as he walked by. Celestia obviously said no and he was about to throw a sissy fit when I sent him running with his tail between his legs.

Turning to Celestia I whine, "how many more nobles do I have to deal with? I am at my limit's with not killing them. If Greed were here he would have already snapped! He hates nobles more than anything else!"

"Oh it's alright. That was the last noble anyhow so you can go do whatever you want."

"Hmmm, anything I want huh?"

"That doesn't involve massive bloodshed and the slaughtering of nobles."

"Aww your no fun Celestia."

With that I headed off to the kitchen to get something to eat. And when I was eating an apple I started to wonder how the other Sin's were doing.

"Knowing them they are either getting really pissed off from what the Element's are talking about or are just bored out of their minds."

"That would be accurate."

I dropped the apple and in less than a second was in a battle stance. No one had ever been able to sneak up on me before and that pissed me off that someone had the ability and balls to do it.

What I was facing though was something I would have never expected. In front of me stood an astral form of Luna's alter ego Nightmare Moon, and the King of Darkness himself King Sombra.

"How the hell are you two still alive? I thought you would have died when the Element's finished you off."

Nightmare and Sombra laughed humorously which only made my anger grow. I swear I should get a meter or something for how pissed off I can get.

"Those pathetic Element's only stopped us before because we underestimated them. The second time will be different though. We are stronger than we were before and not even you pathetic Sin's can stop us," stated Sombra.

Alright now he did it. We Sin's were many things. Crazy. Debatable. Sadistic. Definitely. Bloodthirsty. You bet. But pathetic we were definitely not.

"You just unleashed hell upon yourselves Sombra. If you think I'm mad now just wait till the other Sin's find out. You are in for a world of pain."

"We'll see about that Wrath. Ta-ta," finished Nightmare before they both faded from existence.

"Well now we know why Celestia wanted us as bodyguards. I better go tell the other Sin's. I got a feeling they got trouble heading their way. Please let me be wrong."

**Well there is the next chapter. Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	13. Pride II

**Alright guys here is another chapter. I have nothing to really say other than ON WITH THE STORY!**

**PRIDE II**

"OH LADY OF SIN PLEASE MAKE HER STOP," I shouted out. We had been on this train for ten minutes and the pink one I think was Pinkie Pie wouldn't shut up!

Luckily my outburst shut her up if only momentarily.

"You should be quiet Pinkie. We still need to find out who may want to come after us. If the Princesses wanted to have the deadliest beings on the planet as our bodyguards they must be dangerous," reasoned Twilight.

All of the Elements went into deep thought trying to figure out who may want to come after them while me and the other Sin's just listened in to see who we may be going up against.

"What about that Discord fella," suggested AJ.

"Oh no I reformed him remember. Right now he is in Saddle Arabia making giant sand castle's," stated Fluttershy although you had to listen pretty closely in order to hear it.

"I GOT IT," screamed Dash, "I bet it's that Queen Chrysalis."

Oh shit no she didn't. Glancing at Envy I saw his eye's harden in anger.

When he spoke though his tone held no emotion, "no it's not her."

"How do you know? I say it could very well be her," asked Twilight.

"I say it is a high probability it's her deary. We did beat her pretty badly," pointed out Rarity.

The final straw though was when Dash spoke next.

"Yeah we sent that witch packing pretty good!"

Envy tried to leap up from his seat but was held back by Greed at the last second. It took a while but he eventually calmed down and left to go take a walk.

"What the hay is his problem," demanded Dash.

The room temperature dropped about twenty degrees as Greed looked all of them in the eye.

"Chrysalis is Envy's mate."

The Element's jaws all dropped and touched the floor. I would have laughed if not for the killing aura coming off of Greed.

"Envy has been with Chrysalis for a while now and she is like a step-sister to me. If it had been my choice I would have let him kill you for what you said. This was your one free-bee. If any of you bad-mouth Chrysalis again I'll kill you myself. Understood?"

They all nodded fast and Greed left to probably comfort Envy. Spike followed soon after to be close to his brother I think.

No one said anything after that and just let the land pass by outside the window.

A few minutes later the other three came back a lot calmer than before but still a little angry.

Dash then flew up rubbing her hoof nervously as she said, "listen Envy the other's and I are sorry for what we said about Chrysalis. It's just we didn't really have a very good first meeting and that kind of leaves an impression."

Envy glanced over at Greed who just nodded.

He just sighed and said, "it's alright. There was no way you could have known. Chrissy has already gotten over it and understood you did what you needed to do and were only defending yourselves. I guess I need to let go of it to. But don't any of you EVER talk bad about her again or else I'll hang you by your intestines."

They nodded so quickly I thought there heads would fall off from the action.

"Well now that we've had our little awkward moment we can get on to what we were talking about before," I stated.

It was at that moment that a pool of blood appeared in the middle of the car which made all the mares jump to the highest point they could get out of fear. Which happened to be Greed's head which I could understand since he was twelve feet tall.

Lust was giggling at the sight while Greed looked annoyed.

The blood then took the shape of Wrath and began to speak in a slightly distorted voice, "hey guys I got some important news for you. I found out who we're up against."

Everyone's attention instantly honed in on Wrath as he spoke once more, "apparently Nightmare Moon and King Sombra are back and they claim to be more powerful then ever. I don't know if that's true or not but they don't seem the type to make idle threats. Just a heads up but you may have trouble heading your way. Laters."

Then the blood image of Wrath turned back into a puddle and disappeared.

"What they hay! What type of magic was that," demanded Twilight.

"Blood magic duh. Everyone can do it to some degree. We only use it to contact each-other though since it can't be traced or detected," I explained.

We then heard a few thumps on the roof of the train that let us know that we had unexpected guests.

"Well guys I guess it's time to perform our duties. Now someone please wake up Sloth!"

**Well there is the next chapter guys. Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	14. Envy II

**New chapter guys. Nuff said. On with the story!**

**Envy II**

To say I was pissed at the Element's would be an understatement.

I didn't like them from the get go just for what they did to Chrissy but then they start to insult her to? They were lucky that Greed was there or else things would have gotten ugly.

Nevertheless though I was now going to have to protect them from would be assassin's.

Each of us had taken a different car with Sloth staying with the Element's. The other's and I knew he had a thing for the Element of Magic. Well everyone except her apparently.

I was currently in one of the baggage car's waiting for one of the fuck to pop in. Turns out it wasn't as long of a wait as I thought it would be.

The guy standing across from me was definitely a griffon by his shape but he wore all black like some wannabe ninja.

"So tough guy," I said casually, "what are you here for?"

He growled at me while getting into a fighting stance and saying, "I'm here to kill the Element's of Harmony. Now get out of my way before you join them freak."

"Sorry buddy but the only thing your getting from me is a body bag and one way ticket straight to hell!"

Letting out a battle cry he flew at me with impressive speed. It was worthless though as I merely side stepped him so as to make him crash into a bunch of suitcases.

"Oooh. Tough luck buddy. Want to try again?"

He continued to come at me while I just dodged his strikes to make him run or fly into things.

It got pretty boring real quick though.

I then heard screams from all of the other cars letting me know that the other's had finished with their own assailants.

Thinking for a second I thought I would be better to take one prisoner just so we can get more info.

It was at that time that Greed walked through the door covered head to toe in blood and holding a ponies foreleg in one of his claws.

"What did you do to the guy Greed?"

"Hm? Oh, I just beat him t death with his own hoof after I slowly ripped it off."

I was shaking my head at Greed's antic's. Besides Wrath he had the greatest bloodlust out of all of us.

The assassin thought now would be a good time to attack me so reacting on instinct I drew my blade and cut his head clean off all in one swift motion.

Then recalling my earlier thought's I mumbled a curse for not taking him alive Oh well there will be other times.

All of us met back up with the mane six and just sat in silence for a while.

Then Pride spoke up, "sooo anything interesting bout Ponyville?"

"Oh nothing much really. It's actually very peaceful and quiet," explained Twilight.

"Oh I wouldn't say it was all peaceful. I actually had a contract a few years back for a stallion from that town," stated Greed. This was new. He never told me about this contract.

"Oh really Greed? Who was it and how di you kill them," asked Lust.

"That's the thing Lust. I never got the chance to kill him because someone else did it before I could."

Now everyone was paying rapt attention to the story especially me since I always enjoyed his stories on his past contracts.

"Well the guys name was Filthy Rich and he was basically taking over businesses either by threatening the owner's or making them disappear. I was about to go in and do what I do when I got a report that he was missing. So I waited a few days for him to come back but when he did it wasn't the prettiest sight. His body looked like he had been tortured for days. His ribcage was missing along with his cutie mark. I wanted to find out who did this but just never had the time. Now I guess though I can look into it and hopefully find the killer."

"And hat will you do once you find them," asked Pinkie in the calmest voice I had ever heard from her.

When I looked at her though her eye's seemed lifeless and cold with a hint of bloodlust in them. Turning back to Greed he gave me a nod to let me know that he saw it to.

"That all depends on why they did it though when it comes to ponies like Filthy I'm pretty sure there was a good reason."

Then Gluttony had to speak up an ask the one question that was always coming out of his mouth, "is there any food?"

**Well there you go another chapter down. Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out**


	15. Sloth II

**Alright guys another chapter up. Nothing really new on my end but I want to ask you guys something. I was thinking of adding a couple more OC's. They will basically be follower's of the Sin's not exactly cult like following more of a companion of sort's. They will play minor rolls but will make frequent appearance's. If you guys think this is a good idea then PM or review your opinion and an OC for whichever Sin you want them to follow. Now with that out of the way.. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Sloth II**

When we finally made it to Ponyville the only reaction me and the other Sin's got were awkward stares from it's resident's.

We did make the odd sight but luckily no one noticed us. That was until someone finally recognized us and decided to yell it out like some deranged idiot.

"HOLY CELESTIA IT"S THE SEVEN DEADLY SIN'S!"

Needless to say the street was clear in under ten seconds with the sound of multiple doors and windows being shut and locked tight.

"Well that's a fine hello," muttered Pride.

"It will just take time for them to warm up to guys," said Dash.

"Oh yeah cause everyone wants to be friends with the deadliest beings on the planet who have probably killed more people than every war in history combined," said Envy with his tone practically oozing sarcasm.

"Well let's just go to our homes or in the our case guys our temporary residences," stated Greed.

We all nodded and headed off with our charges.

I was so nervous to be around Twilight after all of this time. She was my only friend back when I was a colt and I her's.

When I was made a sin and occasionally saw her she was constantly picked on for how smart she was. I wanted to act but couldn't due to them not really committing a sin to be punished for.

It hurt so much to see her suffer like that and to probably feel abandoned by me. I thought when I met her again she would be angry at me but was thrown for a loop as she was instead happy that I was back in her life.

She really was special. I always knew that and I was right. She was the Element of Magic and the personal student of Princess Celestia. You can't really top that.

Oh how I wish how I could tell her my true feelings but I knew it would never work. She had a great life and if I jumped into it things would go down hill. I mean, I killed people for a living! What girl in their right mine would want to be with a guy like that?

I was broken from my thought's when we finally made it to her house. Or should I say tree-house.

"Wow Twi. I never expected you to live in a tree. Maybe a mushroom but never a tree."

"Yeah I know. Its funny how you still remember when we were younger and I said I wanted to live in a mushroom."

"What can I say. Your a hard mare to forget."

"So you tried to forget me?"

"WHAT!? Nonono I mean.. what I meant to say...oh boy."

"HAHAHAHA its alright Streaky I was just playing."

Oh man she called me Streaky. That was her little nickname for me when we were younger and it felt so good to hear it from her again. I hope the other Sin's don't find out about this or else they'll never let me live it down.

"So how have you been all of these years Twi? I can imagine you've been on quite a few adventures with your friends."

"You've got that right. But it was hard when you left Streaky. All of the other fillies and colts got worse with the bullying before I became Celestia's student." Her tone made me my guilt come forward at full force. I know I had to leave her in order to get stronger but that didn't make the guilt any easier.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you Twi. But to tell you the truth, even when you couldn't see me I was still there as much as I could be," I said sadly feeling lower than dirt for not protecting her when we were younger.

"You know Streaky I always did feel as if somepony was watching me. I guess I now know who it was."

"Aren't you mad I couldn't stop the bullying?"

She shook her head no before saying kindly, "I know you had your reason's so I don't hold it against you. Now let's head inside and get something to eat because I am starving and I'm sure you are to."

I chuckle a little and say, "oh you have no idea."

When we got inside I saw the place was filled with books and though to myself, 'she never changes. Always surrounded by books and knowledge. But that's what I love about her. I won't let any harm come to her. If Sombra and Nightmare want to get to her they will have to get through me first. And that will never happen as long as I still breathe.'

With that promise made I headed to the kitchen with Twilight determined to protect her like I couldn't do when we were younger. I would protect her or die trying and that was a promise. And you can bet that I would keep that promise as long as I bear the title of the Sin of Sloth.

**Well there is the next chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed it and remember what I said up top. Pm and/or review. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	16. Gluttony II

**Alright guys here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like this and remember what I asked for in the last chapter. Now on with the story!**

**Gluttony II**

I was walking with Aj to her home at Sweet Apple Acres while she described her family and what exactly they did.

"Well my Granny Smith makes the finest apple pies you'd ever done had Gluttony."

"I bet she does. Your brother though sounds like the strong and silent type."

"Ain't that the truth sugarcube. Applebloom is also a han'ful whenever she's with them friends of her's."

"Yeah you told me about the Cutie Mark Crusader's. They sound like they cause a lot of trouble. A walking wave of destruction one may say."

"Yeah but their jus young. Now what abou't you and yer Sin friends?"

I hesitated at this. I never had someone ask me about my personal life so I was kinda surprised. Still I managed to answer.

"Well what can I say about them? We're more of a family than anything else even though we get on each-other's nerves A LOT."

Before she could respond we heard a yell of, "LOOK OUT!"

I turned my head to the side to see as cart being pulled by a scooter coming at me while being driven by three fillies.

Knowing they could get hurt if I didn't do something I used my magic to make a small ramp of wood rise up that made the fillies fly into the air. Now you may be wondering why I did that. Well it's because it's easier to just catch the damn thing in midair rather than just trying to stop it like a raging bull.

I easily caught the fillies and there ride without harming them. When I set them down I took a good look at them. One was a white unicorn with a pink, purple, and violet mane and tail. The next was an orange Pegasus with a purple mane and tail that reminded me of a certain Element of Loyalty. The last filly was a yellow earth pony with a red mane and tail accompanied by a large red bow.

It was easy for me to see that these were the infamous CMC.

"Wow mister thanks," said the unicorn.

"Yeah that was awesome," exclaimed the Pegasus.

"Yeah but who are ya mister," asked the earth pony.

"Well you can call me Gluttony kids. But what are your names?"

"I'm Sweetie Bell!"

"I'm Scootaloo!"

"I'm Applebloom!"

"And we're the Cutie Mark Crusader's," they all exclaimed together.

Oh lord help me. These fillies were freakin adorable. Not even Greed himself could resist them.

"Now wha' in tarnation were yall thinkin! Yall coulda gotten hurt with that stunt," spoke up Aj who had been quiet up until this point.

"We were just coming over sis when Scootaloo lost control," explained Applebloom.

Aj sighed heavily before saying in an annoyed tone, "alright well be more careful nex' time. Now let's head on back."

After our little incident we made it to the farm fairly quickly and I was really impressed from all of the apple trees around. It took every ounce of my self-control not to frolic into the field and chow down. That thought was quickly broken though as I felt something off in the distance. I knew I needed to check it out before anything else.

"Hey Aj you all go on ahead. I'm gonna do a quick patrol around the farm."

She didn't question it since I didn't stay after I said that.

Walking through the field I came across a few patches of frozen grass. I kneeled down to take a closer look to see that the patches resembled footprints. The footprints of something big and very well known by those who have done some travelling in the world such as me and the Sin's.

"Oh shit no. I got to tell the other's about this right away," I stated in concern.

That said I teleported straight to the closest Sin which happened to be Envy.

I popped in right when he and Fluttershy were having tea.

Fluttershy jumped behind the couch in fear but I ignored it in favor of looking at Envy's questioning gaze.

"What's up Gluttony? You look worried?"

I took a deep breathe before responding in a dead serious tone, "we have a big problem. It seems that Moon and Sombra have gotten a bit more creative."

I now had his full attention now along with Fluttershy who had finally some out from behind the couch.

"What kind of problem?"

"We got an Ice Elemental on the loose. A big one."

Envy's face lost a bit of color before saying, "oh shit."

I couldn't of put it any better myself.

**Well there ya go guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	17. Author's Note:Pairing's

**Hey guys just letting you know I'm alive. My connection went to shit for a while and we all know how that feels.**

**Anyways what I wanted to let you know is that a friend of mine who occasionally reads my stories decided to throw his opinion on pairings at me.**

**I tried to ignore him at first to try and decide it later but the bastard was persistent and I finally gave in. So now I have a poll on my page for the pairings.**

**I swear to god they are all him except the one for Wrath X Luna. That was a request by Wrath's creator that I was happy to oblige.**

**Well the poll will be up for a week so when the week is up I will have a new chapter for you. So cast your votes while you still can or forever shut the hell up because I can't stand people bitching about the pairings.**

**Until then, Nicranger out. **


	18. Final Pairings

**Alright guys I know I said I would wait a week for all the votes to come in but they came a lot quicker than I expected and needless to say it was a landslide on what pairings won.**

**So the final pairing's for this story are, Wrath X Luna, Pride X Dash X Spitfire, Envy X Chrysalis, Sloth X Twilight, and Greed X Pinkie/Pinkamena X Vampony Vinyl Scratch.**

**The last one surprised me since I was almost certain you would all vote for it to be just Greed X Pinkie/Pinkamena. But once again I have been proven wrong and proven that idiot friend of mine right. The bastard will never let me live this down.**

**So I should be having the next chapter up soon. I thank you guys for your support of my stories and your opinions.**

**Until then, Nicranger out.**


	19. Greed III

**Hey guys here is the next chapter! I know you hate the two notes I posted but I just did that to fuck with you guys. Gotta get my laughs somehow. So now we can get on with the story!**

**Greed III**

Ever since we got off the train I had been keeping my eye on Pinkie. I know what I saw in her eyes when I talked about Filthy Rich wasn't a figment of my imagination. That cold and bloodthirsty look was unmistakable. I should know since I had that look whenever I was after one of my target's.

It was from that moment that I knew what happened to Filthy. This mare killed him without a doubt but the question is why and how? Her hyperactive and cheerful self was just too good to be an act but I know what I saw. Just who is Pinkie Pie really?

"Well here we are Greedy!"

I was broken from my thoughts from this sudden outcry and looked up to see we were in front of some kind of building. The whole thing looked like some giant cake. Guess they didn't call it Sugarcube Corner for nothing.

When we walked inside the place was strangely deserted but still smelled like someone had baked fresh sweets.

"Where is everyone Pinkie? I thought you said you lived with a family called the Cakes," I questioned.

She giggled a little but then said, "oh silly me I forgot to tell you that they were out of town. They won't be back for a few days!"

Alright now my suspicions are at an all time high. I had a theory going on in my head that she had a split personality disorder.

"Hey Greedy I want to show you something. Do you mind?"

I noticed how her tone changed. She still sounded happy but it was more sinister sounding. Her back was turned to me so I couldn't see her eyes to be sure but I knew that the Pinkie speaking wasn't the happy go lucky one so that instantly put me on guard. Still I decided to go along with this little game.

"Sure Pinkie lead the way."

She then began to lead me to the back of the shop towards what I could only assume was the basement.

After opening the door and going down the stairs we found ourselves in front of a thick steel door with a huge lock on it. Pinkie pulled out a key from her mane and unlocked the door. When she opened it the inside was dark so I couldn't see much.

"Well come on in Greedy I think you'll like what you see."

I cautiously entered behind her and was instantly assaulted by the smell of blood both fresh and old. It was a nostalgic smell that made my blood lust rise up some. It only skyrocketed when the lights were turned on.

In front of me was a surgery table covered in blood and next to it was a smaller table littered with every surgical tool imaginable, all of them neatly placed and shining as if they were brand new. Good to know she takes pride in her tools.

"So what do you think of my workplace Greedy?"

Turning to the side I was greeted by a completely changed Pinkie. Her mane and tail were now completely straight and her bright pink color was now a few shades darker. Her smile now matched her eyes in portraying her bloodlust and psychotic mind.

"So I was right. YOU were the one who killed Filthy," I stated more than asked.

She laughed but it was more sinister.

"Oh yes that was me. So are you going to arrest me or something?"

I gained my own smile now.

"I think we both know that won't happen. I'm more impressed with how you were able to kidnap, kill, and then get rid of him without being noticed in the slightest. Got to have some skill to pull that off Pinkie."

"Well thank you. But my name is not Pinkie, it's Pinkamena. I'm the other half."

Guess I was right about her having split personalities. Now to figure out where to go from here.

"So why show me this Pinkamena? I mean I already had my suspicions but why trust me with this?"

She then began to walk up to me while swinging her hips seductively as she spoke, "well while it is fun to kill the occasional criminal it just gets so lonely. I always wanted someone who would enjoy it as much as me and I even tried with a few stallions before. But they were all so squeamish so naturally I had to get rid of them. So you can only imagine my joy when I found out I was going to have a bodyguard that was one of THE Seven Deadly Sin's. The greatest killer's in the world. It was just pure luck that I managed to get the most bloodthirsty one as my bodyguard."

By now she was right in front of me gazing into my eyes as hers fluttered.

"So what do you say Greedy, would you like to join me?"

Wow. Out of all the things I expected her to say this wasn't one of them. Still I was flattered that she would trust me with this and actually wanted me to be with her? How could I say no? I mean there is not many females who would even spare me a second glance due to my reputation so why would I ever pass a chance like this up?

So in response to her I kneeled down to eye level and planted a short kiss on her snout.

"I would love to Pinkamena."

Before any more could be said I felt a small pull in the back of my mind letting me know that one of the Sin's was contacting me.

I opened up a mental bridge to hear whoever was contacting me.

'_This better be important.'_

_'Bro its me Envy! We got a serious problem on our hands. Moon and Sombra have sent an Ice Elemental after us and trust me its a big one. We're gonna need all of us in order to take this thing down so get your scaly ass over to Twilight's now!'_

Envy then cut the connection and I turned to a now confused Pinkamena.

"We got trouble over at Twilight's. Let's go."

We quickly left while locking up the basement on our way.

As we ran to Twilight's Pinkamena had become Pinkie again.

"Thanks Greedy," she suddenly said out of the blue. I glanced at her through the corner of my eye.

"For what Pinkie?"

"For accepting me. BOTH of me. No one has ever done that before and I was starting to think no one ever would. So again thank you."

"Our welcome Pinkie. I was actually starting to think the same thing to. Guess fate has a funny way of working out huh?"

With that said we focused back on the task at hand and I got prepped for a fight. Ice Elementals were extremely hard to take down. But hey I'm a Seven Deadly Sin for a reason and it's time Nightmare Moon and King Sombra learn that.

**Well there is the next chapter guys. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	20. Lust III

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! I still need some OC's for the Follower's of the Sin's as I call them so keep that in mind. Now on with the story!**

**Lust III**

We all had gotten the call about a potential threat and were now inside Twilight's tree home save for Wrath cause he's in Canterlot.

"I don't get it. You guys are supposed to be super powerful but why are you scared of an Ice Elemental? I mean what exactly is an Ice Elemental," asked Dash while the rest of the Elements agreed.

Sloth sighed knowing he would have to explain since he was the braniac of the group.

"Because an Elemental is more dangerous than anything else no matter the element it represents. An Elemental is a spirit that is bound to a specific element usually because it died in the type of environment that it represents such as in the cold or in a fire, and has since taken a physical form of the element. What we are dealing with here is actually one of the worst. An Ice Elemental is like a juggernaut in the fact that once it gets on a roll there is virtually no stopping it. They are quite large at an average of twenty feet and are built like a mountain. Their skin is so cold that prolong contact with it will actually freeze a person solid leaving close range combat suicidal even though most long range attacks won't even faze it."

Me and the other Sin's already knew this but it was a big shock to these ponies. Man they really did lead sheltered lives huh?

"But then how do you stop it," asked Twilight.

This time I spoke up, "well there are a few ways. Greed over there is actually the only one who can go close quarter's with an ice Elemental due to his armor which makes him immune to the Ice Elementals skin. Most of use can produce fire so that gives us a big advantage. The most I can due though is attract it and suck out its soul which actually isn't all that hard."

Before anymore could be said there was a huge tremor along with some screaming outside.

We quickly ran to see the commotion and were surprised by what we saw.

What was in front of us was a forty foot giant with ice instead of skin so you could see right through him. It had two large ram like horns on it's head that were made of bronze, it's bottom jaw stuck out quite a bit so that it's two large fangs can go up over it's top lip. It wielded a huge club that was also made of ice and was smashing buildings left and right as ponies scattered and ran away from it.

"Holy shit that's an Elder Ice Elemental! How did Moon and Sombra get one of those," screamed Pride.

"Wait a second deary what is an Elder Ice Elemental," asked Rarity.

"Basically it's an Ice Elemental only it's stronger, faster, and smarter. Which makes it a lot more deadly," answered Greed.

It caught sight of us almost instantly and letting out a huge roar it charged.

The other Sin's and I grabbed our charges and teleported a safe distance away just before it hit.

"Stay here," we all said at once and then went off to fight the Elemental.

Me, Pride, and Sloth took to the skies while Greed, Envy and Gluttony took the ground.

Sloth and Pride used their fire powers to attack the joints so as to slow it down while Gluttony was using his powers over the plant life to try and restrain it which wasn't really doing much.

Greed and Envy were double teaming him by having Envy using his sword to slash it's calves to bring it down to its knees while Greed had armored up his arms and legs and was currently on the Elementals face wailing on it with a flurry of punches that were starting to crack it.

I was actually just standing in front of it in plain sight so as to distract it as whenever it was about to attack one of the others it would become ensnared in my charms. It was really quite simple.

But eventually our luck ran out and it struck back. Hard.

First it kicked Envy through three buildings before it swatted Pride and Sloth out of the air like flies. Then it grabbed Gluttony and Greed in its hands before throwing them in opposite directions with Greed heading straight for me.

I wasn't quick enough to dodge and was sent straight into the ground with Greed.

It was a few seconds later that me and Greed stood up with Greed coughing up a bit of blood while he smiled and got that blood thirsty look in his eyes.

I was relatively fine with only a few scrapes and bruises.

The other Sin's also got up and all looked mad as hell.

"Alright that's it! This fucker is going down," screamed Gluttony as he formed a leaf blade and charged the beast.

It was in these moments that each of us knew what to do as if it was second nature.

Greed finally used his own wings and took to the skies with me, Pride and Sloth while Envy charged with greed on the bottom.

Pride and Sloth then flew down at blinding speeds while charging fire into their wings and sword respectively.

When they struck it was at the beast's forearms that promptly cut them straight off.

Gluttony and Envy did the same and slashed off its legs at the knees.

The remaining torso and head fell to the ground on its back as it roared at us in anger and pain.

"Oh shut up," said Greed as he took my hand and began to spin me around very fast until he released me and sent me straight at the Elemental like a bullet head first. Then at the last second I turned in mid air so that my feet connected with its chest leaving a huge hole in it.

The final end came when Greed flew in full speed with an armored fist cocked back and delivered a punch to the beasts head which shattered it into a million pieces.

Looking at each-other we gave a subtle nod as in our way of saying 'good job'.

Walking back over to the stunned Elements I then say, "well now that wasn't so hard now was it? Now where is some chocolate I am starving!"

**And there is the next chapter for you guys. And I am not being sexist about the chocolate thing I just wrote this cause I was craving chocolate at the moment. Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	21. Wrath III

**Next chapter guys. Enough said.**

**Wrath III**

"Just a little more. That's right you sorry fuck just a little closer and you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye," I said to myself while hiding on a rafter in one of the castle's numerous hallways.

The reason for this was that I was holding a rope that was holding up a huge boulder I got from a nearby quarry waiting for my target to step underneath it.

You see it had been a couple of days since the other Sin's had taken down that Elder Ice Elemental. Without ME I might add! It didn't help when dealing with all of these stuck up nobles acting all superior. I swear if I'm ever let off my leash there will be a major drop in the noble population to the point of them being near extinction.

But the worst of them was non other than the nephew of the Princesses. Yup it was Prince Blueblood.

I know it was against the agreement but with him I was willing to break the rules punishment be damned! Hell I would probably get a medal for it!

Instead of just outright killing him like I would have usually done though I instead decided to try and make it look like an assassination attempt or at least an accident. I mean come on who wouldn't want this fucker dead!

The only problem was whenever I made an attempt it always failed for some stupid reason! I think it was Lady Luck just fucking with me like she usually does with the Sin's. And just so you know Lady Luck is a real being just like my Lady of Sin. There is quite a few spirit's in fact but non had as much power or influence as my mistress.

This leads me to this particular moment in waiting for Blueblood to walk under the boulder so I could drop it on him.

"Gotcha now you fucker," I say right before I let go of the rope and watch it drop towards the unsuspecting Prince.

But just before it hit the most retarded thing happened. He slid on a small puddle of water and fell forward right out of the way of the boulder!

While Blueblood was cursing at having slipped and nearly being squashed I was seething because I knew for a fact that puddle wasn't there before. I had been in this same position all morning and no one else had come and gone in that entire time. Even if there was a puddle before I got here it would have dried by now.

I heard muffled giggling and that gave me my answer, Lady Luck was at it again.

Now usually I would find her and flip shit but I knew I couldn't this time because it would reveal I was trying to do something that I wasn't supposed to. Unfortunately she knew it to and that was why she was doing this.

"Damn Lady of Luck. How am I supposed to kill that fuck with her always stepping in?"

"Oh so that is what you have been up to?"

I froze in fear from the familiar female voice. I slowly turned around and was met with the intense stare of my mistress.

"You know I must now punish you Wrath."

I only nodded my head since I knew there was no getting out of this. Looking at her she grew a small smirk that confused me. Why was she smiling now?

"I understand where your coming from Wrath," she began, "but right now you are on a job and cannot go against it. Although I should tell you that Blueblood was actually going to be Greed's contract before he was contacted by Celestia."

Wait Greed was going to get to kill the Prince? That lucky son of a bitch. I can understand why he would get the job though since he hated the nobility more than anything else. But why was she telling me this now?

"I don't understand mistress, why tell me this now?"

"Well because I want to make you a deal. You stop trying to kill Blueblood and when this contract runs its course I will let you in on killing Blueblood along with Greed. Hell I just may let all of the Sin's in on it! I must say that he is the only mortal ever to embody all of the seven sins."

I knew I wouldn't get a better offer so I readily excepted. Blueblood was officially on borrowed time.

This talk with my lady wasn't over though as my lady got deadly serious so I gave her all of my attention.

"Now with that done I must tell you the real reason why I am here. There is trouble in the Crystal Empire. I sense an evil I haven't felt in a millennia is returning and it seems to be the work of Nightmare Moon and King Sombra. You and the other Sin's must go and destroy this evil before it can arise by any means necessary."

"Wait mistress what are we going up against exactly?"

She sighed heavily and I knew that whatever it was it wasn't good.

"What you are going against is the biggest mistakes I ever made in my existence. Your new enemies are the original Seven Deadly Sin's."

**Who are the Original Seven Deadly Sin's? How are they the biggest mistakes that the Lady of Sin had ever made? Guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter in order to find out. Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	22. Pride III

**Yeah new chapter everyone! Let's get this going!**

**Pride III**

"Soooo bored," I moaned.

"Oh quit your bitching and keep walking," responded Greed.

Right now me and Greed were doing a night time patrol around town as was decided after the Elder Ice Elemental incident. We all decided to be a little more cautious now that we knew Sombra and Moon could summon such powerful creatures at a whim.

I was paired up with Greed for some reason but all he really did was slap me in the head or talk down to me whenever I complained about how boring it was doing this patrol and not getting any action.

Before I could voice another complaint Greed stopped and since I was behind him I bumped right into him and fell on my ass.

"Geeze Greed why the hell did ya stop for?"

It seemed like he didn't hear me as he sniffed the air and his eyes dilated into even narrower slits.

"I smell fresh blood," was all he said before taking off down some random alley. I quickly took off after him and was soon met with him staring at a white pony with an electric blue spiky mane and tail. She wore a pare of shades but you could see her red eyes glowing behind them. Her mouth was also covered with fresh blood as she licked her lips.

It was only then that I noticed a pony laying on the ground seemingly lifeless with puncture marks in his neck. The mare hadn't spotted us yet until Greed decided to speak up.

"Never thought I'd see a vampony in a small town like this. Your kind usually take to the big cities where prey is plentiful."

This got her attention as she spun around and got into a defensive stance while hissing. But when she saw us she gasped and immediately dropped to the floor in a submissive position while saying, "forgive me my Lord's!"

I look at Greed confusion evident on my face. Why the hell would she call us Lord's?

Seeing my confused expression Greed sighed before explaining, "all of the major supernatural beings in the world are creations of the Original Seven Deadly Sin's. So it's only natural that they see us as their Gods and Lords. Each Sin created a certain monster, Pride created Wereponies, Gluttony created Harpies, Lust created Succubus, Envy created Changelings, Wrath created Hellhounds, Sloth created Trolls, and as you can guess Greed created Vamponies. Didn't Lady Sin explain all of this to you?"

Now that he mentions it I remember her saying something about the Sin's history but never paid attention. So sue me.

I was broken from my musings when I heard something akin to purring and looked to see the vampony now pertched on Greed's shoulder nuzzling him almost like a pet as he petted her head.

Before I could ask what the hell he was doing with the supernatural bloodsucker we felt our Lady summoning us and made haste to her location which happened to be Twilight's tree home. It was never good to keep the mistress waiting unless you had a death wish.

When we arrived we saw everyone else present and the Lady of Sin looked deadly serious so this couldn't be good.

"Glad you made it in time Pride and Greed. But may I ask who is the vampony on your shoulder Greed?"

Pinkie happened to answer for him though as she appeared on his unoccupied shoulder and said, "oh oh oh this is Vinyl Scratch our resident Dj! She is great at parties!"

"Well that answer's one question now what is it you need of us mistress," asked Greed.

Our Lady sighed and motioned for us to sit. Once we were all seated she began and all of us kept quiet because she got really mad when she was interrupted.

"You all know how there was an original group of Sins right? Well what you don't know is why they are no longer among us. I will make this as short as I can since it is very difficult to talk about. When I first created the Seven Deadly Sin's the world was complete chaos even worse than anything that Discord could conjure up. I knew that if I didn't act fast and come up with a solution the world would destroy itself. That is when I came up with the idea for the Sin's."

You could literally feel the tension in the air as she spoke. It was obvious how much this story stressed my mistress and it slightly worried me since I had never seen her like this.

"At first everything worked out well. The Sin's purged evil wherever it could be found and surely enough brought peace to the world. But as the evil in the world lessened the Sin's started to change. They started to see themselves as being above everyone else and instead of protecting the innocent's like they were meant to they instead started to enslave them. They became the very beings they once slayed out of justice. Eventually it got so bad that I had to intervene. I had to destroy the very beings I created. The one's I saw as my own children."

She looked ready to cry at this point but held strong and continued on with her tale.

"But when I struck the final blow they managed to cast a forbidden spell. This spell would let their soul's remain in the world of the living by travelling from body to body through the ages until they gained enough power to eventually take over said body. Somehow Nightmare Moon and King Sombra have learned of this and seek to set free the original Sin's. I warn you to be careful once you confront them and also, only a Sin can kill another Sin which means each of you will have to face your predecessors and win. I wish you luck,... my children."

She then vanished without another word and left us to contemplate what she just said. I hope we can weather the storm that is no doubt coming for us.

**Well there is the next chapter guys and I still need some Follower Oc's for the Sin's. Review and/or Pm. Until then Nicranger out.**


	23. Envy III

**Here's the next chapter guys. Nothing more to say on that so on with the story.**

**Envy III**

"Well this sucks ass," said Pride as we walked down the streets of Ponyville with our charges.

"It can't be that bad," reasoned Twilight.

Greed just scoffed at this and said in a tone laced with sarcasm, " oh yeah Twilight it can't be that bad. After all we're only going against the ORIGINAL SEVEN DEADLY SIN'S. Who have accomplished feats that we have only ever dreamed of and then some. Not that bad at all."

Sloth was about to speak up on Twi's behalf but a head shake from Twilight stopped him.

Before anymore could be said I heard a familiar female voice cry out in joy, "ENVY," before I was tackled to the ground and a pair of lips found mine.

A minute or two later my attacker broke the kiss and I said, " that was quite an entrance Chrissy. You should do it more often."

The changeling monarch only giggled and got off of me so I could stand.

When I finally got up Greed stepped in and said in a fake sad tone, "what no recognition for our brother bugbutt?"

Chrissy's response was a half hearted punch to Greed before flying up so she could give him a proper hug.

"It's good to see you big brother. Last time I saw you was at the last birthing a couple months back."

"Yeah well when you see your little sister lay a shit ton of eggs you really want to get away and erase that image from your head. By the way congratulations on your knew batch of healthy children."

It was then that a new character entered the conversation.

"Oh Chrissy how good to see you here. Looking magnificent as always," said Discord as he waltzed up to Chrissy like some wannabe playboy.

"Oh well thank you Discord its nice to see you to."

I saw Discord's eyes wander as he checked out Chrissy and I didn't like where this was going and from the tensing of Greed's hands neither did he.

"Yes well I was just wondering if you would like to go out tonight."

"Well I can't Discord."

"Why not? It's not like you have a mate."

"Actually I do. We've been together for a while now as a matter of fact."

Discord's eyes narrowed, "oh? And where is your so called 'mate'?"

It was then I decided to step up and say, "that would be me buddy."

His gaze raked over me in anger and contempt. He then snorted in disgust and said, "get lost kid. You couldn't even make a decent mate to a low down whorse."

I was ready to leap at the Frankenstein reject but couldn't because Chrissy was in front of me and she was pissed.

"Now you listen here you stuck up jackass. That is my MATE your speaking to and if you have any sense in that five year old brain of yours you will remember it," stated Chrissy in a tone that radiated the rage she was feeling. Gotta love a mare willing to stick up for ya.

The next action by the Spirit of Chaos though threw all reasoning out the window.

He slapped Chrissy. HE SLAPPED HER LIKE SOME COMMON WHORSE!

He hit her so hard the she was sent to the ground as tears slid down her cheeks from the pain of the strike.

I officially snapped and by the roar Greed let out so did he as we both lunged at the Spirit of Chaos.

By some silent agreement Greed knew that I deserved to be the one to punish the bastard. So what he did was put Discord in a full Nelson hold while I repeatedly beat him with my bare fist. I held nothing back which was proven by the blood that flew from Discord's mouth every time I landed a punch.

I don't know how long it was until I finally stopped but when I did the Spirit of Chaos was nothing mare than a bloodied up sac of flesh and broken bones on the verge of unconsciousness.

Greed dropped him and as an afterthought crushed Discords malehood with a Sin form powered stomp officially making Discord unable to have kids by traditional means.

I kneeled down to Discord's head and said, "this was just a warning Discord. Next time you try something like this I'm going to let Greed have his way with you and let me tell you that he loves to take his time and is very eager to try out some of his new toy's. Keep that in mind and get out of my sight."

He quickly disappeared as I turned to face the stunned and slightly scared group save for my fellow Sin's and Chrissy.

Wrapping an arm around my changeling queen I start walking away being followed by the rest of the group shortly after.

"Now let's go get you cleaned up Chrissy. Gotta get that stench of chaos off of you before it starts to fester."

**There you go guys. There is the next chapter hope you guys enjoyed it. Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	24. Sloth III

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but that's how it is. I still need followers for the sins so if you got an idea send it in and maybe I'll use it. With that said let's get on with the story!**

**Sloth III**

"DAMN! DISCORD GOT HIS ASS BEAT," screamed Pride in excitement.

It had been a couple minutes since the incident with Discord but Pride still wouldn't let it go. He seemed to like how the Spirit of Chaos was basically turned into blood and bone pudding because he fucked with the wrong mare.

Right now we were sitting in Fluttershy's cottage drinking tea. The rabbit that was Fluttershy's pet, Angel I think its name was, had tried to push me and the other Sin's out but quickly stopped when Greed threatened to eat him along with Gluttony.

While all of us were talking about how to deal with the new threat of the original Sin's coming back Greed and Spike were I guess having a brotherly chat in the corner. No one bothered them because the Sin's knew to leave Greed be while the Element's were just too scared to go anywhere near him without their specific bodyguard.

"So what do we do now guys? I mean if the Sin's spirits are in the bodies of a bunch of random ponies and other miscellaneous creatures how are we supposed to find them? And when we do then what," asked Lust.

"Yeah I was wondering that to. I mean how can we even tell who has the spirit of one of the Sin's in them," agreed Gluttony.

I put a hoof to my chin in thought. How did we find out? Hell on of them could be in this room right now and we would never know.

Then Twilight spoke up. "Wait, aren't you guys able to sense each-other? I mean that is one of the rumors about you guys isn't it? Your able to sense each-other's presence so you don't get in each-others way?"

Oh. My. Lady. Of. Sin.

I grabbed her face and gave a huge kiss before pulling back and screaming out, "Twilight your a fucking genius!"

I then saw her extremely shocked and red face that would put a tomato to shame and realized what I had just done. I had just kissed her out of the blue like an idiot! Alright calm done Sloth keep it cool. Just change the subject.

Giving a cough I say as calmly as I could while trying to get rid of my own blush, "yeah well what Twilight said is true. It is possible for us to sense another Sin. So if we ever do come across a one of the original Sin's we should be able to sense them. But we would have to try really hard since they would no doubt be trying to stay incognito. They aren't stupid and will probably try and attack when we are most vulnerable."

Everyone was nodding in agreement as I looked over at Greed and Spike to see if they were paying attention.

Spike looked deep in thought before nodding in what I assume was agreement.

Greed then turned to look at me and the look in his eyes told me all I needed to know. Looking at the other Sin's I know that they got the memo as the moved closer to their charges.

I saw Greed raise his claw as if about to strike and apparently Twilight saw it to and asked, "hey what is Greed-," but her words died in her throat as Greed burrowed his claw into Spike's chest.

Everything seemed to slow down before all of the girls even Fluttershy let out cries of pure rage and sorrow before trying to leap at Greed.

That was where we came in though as we all grabbed our charges and held them back while I also used my magic to hold Pinkie who didn't look as angry as she was confused at Greed's actions.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HE KILLED SPIKE! HOW CAN YOU BE HELPING THAT MURDERER," screamed Twilight. It hurt me deeply that she felt like I was betraying her but if I let her go then things would go wrong.

Greed then began to speak in the language of Sin's and before all of our eyes Spike began to change.

"About time Greedy chose a follower," muttered Pride as we all agreed.

Spike began to grow until he was eleven feet tall, he grew a pair of black horns that curved backwards and looked extremely sharp, his bright green spines became sharper and became a forest green instead of the usual neon green. His light purple scales darkened till they were almost black while his tan underbelly stayed the same but now displayed a more defined musculature.

When the change was complete Greed pulled his claw out of Spikes chest and the wound instantly healed but left a scar. When spikes eyes opened all that it revealed was to blood red irises and a neon green slitted pupil.

Spike took a look at himself and said in a much deeper voice, "damn bro you were right. I do feel great!"

"But... you.. Spike.. dead... WHAT," screamed Twilight completely oblivious to what happened.

Even though this was probably horrifying to her it was hilarious to me and the other Sin's. Yeah we may have a dark sense of humor but hey we kill people for a living so its only natural to fine the darker sides of life somewhat funny.

Greed looked over at the Elements as if they were insane and said, "what? You think I would kill my own brother in cold blood? Even I am not that heartless or crazy!"

All of the Element's promptly passed save Pinky for she just walked up to him and gave a huge slap while screaming, "don't ever do that crazy shit again!"

Alright that was WAY out of character for her.

As I looked down at Twilight I muttered to myself, "thanks a lot Greed. You just put me in deep shit. It's not enough that I now have to have a talk with her about why I kissed her. Thanks a lot you ass."

time skip

After that little incident we all went our separate ways with our charges once they woke up and we promised to explain what happened later.

Twilight was silent the entire way back and I was sweating bullets knowing I wouldn't like what would happen when we got back to her house.

As soon as we got inside her house though she pointed at the couch and said, "seat. Now."

I didn't say a thing and did as she said.

She stared at me for a minute before saying one word. But that one word held so much meaning my heart nearly stopped, "why?"

Now most guys would be clueless to what she meant but fortunately and unfortunately I was not one of those guys. I know what she meant. She wondered why I had kissed her and if I knew her as well as I thought I did then she wouldn't stop until she got an answer.

I was thinking about lying and saying it was a spur of the moment thing but I knew that I couldn't do that to her. So instead I grew a set and got ready to tell her the truth. She deserved that much no matter what the outcome may be.

" *sigh* listen Twi. I'm not really an expert at this sort of thing so I'll just come out and say it. I love you. I have since we were foals and just never got to tell you. I figured you could do a whole lot better then a guy like me. Then when I saw you again after I became a Sin I wanted to tell you then but then I realized that you wouldn't want to be with a murderer like me. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Twi, and I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. I understand if you don't want to see me again but I will still do my job of protecting you. I hope you can forgive me in the future."

It was silent for a minute. Then out of nowhere I felt Twilight's hoof connect to my face for a huge slap. Damn she hits harder than most stallions I've killed can punch!

Then she did something that really shocked me, she kissed me!

When she finally pulled away with a small smile on her face she laughed at my shocked expression.

I finally snapped out of my daze and said, "but. I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me?"

She giggled a little bit and said, "silly I always knew you liked me."

Alright that through me for a loop. It also made me slightly angry.

"Then what the hell was with all of this shit then! You scared me half to death with thinking that you were angry at me!"

"I wanted to here you say you loved me. And I wanted to mess with you."

I think I just got trolled. Damnit.

"So now what happens sparkle butt?"

"Well I guess now you take me out on a date and we see where it goes from there. Night Sloth."

As she walked up the stairs to her bedroom I sat there with my mouth hanging open wondering if that really just happened.

Finally I sighed and said, "why can't life ever be simple."

**Well Sloth finally grew a pair and confessed and Spike became Greed's follower. Hoped you liked the chapter. Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	25. Gluttony III

**Hey guys here's another chapter. I just want to get as many out as I can before I go off the grid for about two weeks so be grateful. Now on with the story!**

**Gluttony III**

I couldn't believe Greed had to do that there. I understand that he wanted a follower but to do the ceremony right in front of the Elements was a bit much.

Personally I think he did that on purpose just to screw with us. Asshole.

Right now I was sitting in my room in Sweet Apple Acres while the Apple family slept in the surrounding rooms thinking about what we were going to do.

These ponies were weak. They may think they're tough but that's only because they haven't faced the real bad guys.

All of their enemies so far were either underestimated them or were just too weak to properly fight them.

Take Sombra and Moon for example, they were powerful and could have easily killed the Elements but chose not to because they thought that they weren't worth the time to do so. If they had taken them as serious threats then the Element's would be six feet under without a doubt.

Discord was just a playful if arrogant fool who just wanted to cause mischief.

Lastly Chrysalis. Even though she had been stealing love From Shining Armor she was not truly at full power and was taken by surprise because she too underestimated the Elements. Sure they got some recognition from taking down a shit load of changelings. But those were just drones, workers. If they had come across a warrior changeling things would have been a lot different.

All of their previous foes all had one thing in common. They lacked the need to kill the Elements.

Now things had changed. Now that Moon and Sombra were back they were going to do what they should have done in the beginning and get rid of any and all opposition.

We couldn't fight them and their lackeys while at the same time protect the Elements. It just wasn't possible. I knew what we had to do but I don't think the other Sin's will like it. But they had to agree or we were all screwed.

It was time for a meeting. I sent a quick call to the Sin's via mind link and headed to the Everfree forest for the meeting.

The Sin's didn't need to fear anything in the forest since our presence scared away any and all creatures that would even think about attacking.

I arrived at the clearing where all of the Sin's already were with an extra. Apparently that vampony of Greeds was attached to him at the hip and refused to leave him. She was perched on Greed's shoulder like some type of pet bird and was snuggling into his neck which brought a smile to his face.

It was strange to see Greed smiling without a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

"What's the deal Gluttony I was having a good dream about a warlord and a rusty spoon," said Pride clearly annoyed.

"I have to go with the stupid male on this one. What gives," said Lust.

"Well I think we may have to do something about our charges."

That got their attention. Every pair of eyes were on me even the vamponies.

"I know that you've all noticed that we can't protect our charges and fight at the same time. Something needs to be done about this."

"Well what did you have in mind Gluttony," asked Envy.

Now here came the hard part. I only hoped I kept my head after this.

"We should make the Elements our follower's."

Everything seemed to stand still for a moment. Nothing in the forest I think even breathed before there was a collective roar of, "WHAT!?"

It took a while but I eventually calmed them down enough to explain my reasoning's.

"Listen guys this is our best option. With being our followers they have a better chance at defending themselves and we can better protect them."

"You forget one thing Gluttony," this time Greed spoke, "in order to fully become our followers they will need to take the life of another. And we all know for a fact that most if not all of them will go against that. There is no way they could become our follower's."

Sloth stepped in then, "actually it may not be as hard as it seems guys. If we can show them the right target's then it would be easy to get them to accept. I may have the perfect way to do this as long as they accept."

After that we agreed to do the ceremony tomorrow collectively. I just hope this goes without a hitch or else not only the Sin's will have my head but my mistress will as well.

time skip

We all met up at the Ponyville spa the next morning even with the protest of the guys. I think I speak for every man when I say that we hate that damn puppy dog look and all of it's effect's!

So here we are in the steam room when we agreed to ask the question to the Element's.

"Girl's we need to ask you something," began Sloth.

"We want to ask you to become our follower's," finished Lust.

The girls just sat there with shock displayed on their faces.

"But what would happen if we do? And why us," asked Dash.

"Well first off you weren't our first choice for being our follower's since you lack certain... qualities. But nevertheless this is the best option for us if we hope to protect you. When you become our champions you will gain our abilities only to a lesser extent. Physical changes will vary from each-other. You girls should accept if you hope to last in this world," I stated matter of factly."

The girls formed a group huddle and I just now noticed the vampony with them again as if she had been there the whole time.

Me and the other Sin's looked to Greed who just shrugged his shoulder's and said, "what? She comes and goes as she pleases. She even declared herself my personal servant. Just this morning I woke up to her spooning with me and Pinky."

"Wait you sleep with Pinky," asked Pride.

"One more word and I'll gut you," responded Greed which shut Pride up for the moment.

Finally the girls turned to us and said in unison, "we agree."

"Great! Now let's start the ceremony," said Lust as she stood in front of Rarity.

We all stood in front of our charges and readied our claws, hands, or horns before plunging them into the chests of our charges and began the ancient chant. Greed had to use both claws since he was doing it to Pinky and Vinyl.

It was a few minutes later and the ceremony was complete.

When we all finally released the girls They all passed out from the intake of our power's.

"Ha told you! Pay up Lust," said Pride with a triumphant smirk on his face while Lust just grumbled and tossed him a small bag of what I assumed was money.

I shook my head at Pride and Lust's childish antics but couldn't help but smile at it also.

"Alright well let's take them back to their homes. The physical changes should be coming up soon so be ready for it and we'll see the result's tomorrow," I said with finality before picking up Aj and walking off.

I hope I don't get a buck to the nuts for what I did. Man the things I do for my mistress.

**Well next chapter is done guys. Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	26. Greed IV

**Hey guys next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Greed IV**

These last few days had been insane for me.

After the ceremony was complete the Sin's made an agreement to keep the Element's separated from each-other and train them.

Pinkie and Vinyl were unconscious for a few days so in that time I decided to train Spike.

First off I had to get him to kill someone to truly make him my follower. It was easier than I had originally thought. All I did was bring him to a nobles house in Canterlot and it was a done deal. The pompous fuck was trying to sell his teenage daughter into the sex slave trade for some quick cash. Man what Spike did to him made me so proud.

After that came his real training. Since he was raised by ponies I had to teach him all about dragon's which wasted so much time. Note to self, bitch out Celestia and Twilight for not teaching him about dragons.

I taught him about our specific class of dragon's. We were known as Royal Dragon's. Our class was very different from most in the fact that our fire did more than just burn thing's to ashes. Our fire's could actually do things that would make high unicorn magic look like street crap in comparison.

Take my fire for example. My fire was cobalt blue and I had an ability known as Fire Form. What it did was it allowed me to control the temperature of my flames at will and I could also make my flames into solid shapes such as, weapons and armor.

The only downside to using these powers though is that I couldn't use my Sin abilities while using them and it brought up my past before I became a Sin. And those are memories I never want to think about for the rest of my eternal life.

Spike's ability though was a real shocker. His ability hadn't been seen in centuries and it was thought to have been lost forever. The ability he possessed was called Fire Step. This ability allowed him to brake down an object or living being to a molecular level and reform them somewhere else. **(how do you think he sent all those goddamn letters to the princess)**

My brother thought it was pretty useless until I showed him the combat value of it. It took a while but eventually he could teleport himself anywhere within a miles distance faster than the eye could blink. I warned him to never use his teleport ability unless he had to though. I didn't want my brother getting lazy after all.

When Pinkie and Vinyl finally woke up though I was thrown for a loop. I thought Spikes change was impressive, but DAMN!

Both of their coats had darkened in color and they had some scales mixed in with the fur. Their pupils became slitted like mine and their teeth had become sharpened.

The biggest difference though was that they now stood on two legs! Not to mention their front hooves had become claws like mine. They stood nine feet tall so they were still fairly shorter than me. The biggest surprise though was when they gained 'assets'.

If you don't know what those are then let me dumb it down for you. THEY GREW BREASTS YOU RETARDS!

I had expected them to become more draconic due to being my followers and me being a drake but this was a little much. I think my mistress had something to do with this. I can't prove it and she can deny it all she wants but I know she had something to do with this.

I had to quickly explain the purpose of their knew luggage fairly quick because I didn't want any misunderstandings. This backfired on me way bad.

Now every time they got the chance they would rub them against me or hug my face into them just to screw with me!

You'd think the times that Pinkie became Pinkamena I would get some reprieve right? WRONG! She was just as bad as the other two!

Luckily I managed to get them some clothes just so there was at least some type of reprieve.

Training went smoothly with them. I gave them a guy to kill and they did it no questions asked making them full fledged followers.

Another thing I need to mention is that my love life took a complete 180. Apparently Pinkie had been talking with Vinyl and gotten her to go out with me as well. How or why Pinkie did it I'll never know. She says she'll never reveal her tricks.

So now I was in a relationship with a night stalking bloodsucker and a dual personality hyperactive pink puff ball. And I couldn't have been happier!

We did nightly kills and just hung around really since they already had a handle on the powers I got from me coupled with Vinyl's vampony abilities and Pinkies absurd ability to bend reality at will there was nothing to worry about.

The came the day when we finally met the other's. I carried Vinyl bride style while Pinkie was on my back with her arms around my neck and lags wrapped around my waist. We made an odd sight walking down the street but no one questioned us. I don't know how they ever talked me into this.

"How are you enjoying the walk Greedy," whispered Pinkie in my ear.

"I look like some demented pack mule," I deadpanned.

"Look on the bright side Greedy. At least your not carrying around a bunch of shopping bags like most stallions," said Vinyl with a smile.

She had me there. It could always be worse I suppose.

When we finally reached the door to Twilight's home where the meeting was being held I paused as I heard the sounds of a fight breaking out.

Walking in I was met with an all out brawl that sounded louder than when I was outside.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," I deadpanned as I let the carnage before me continue.

**Well guys there is the next chapter for you. Review and/or Pm. Until then Nicranger out.**


	27. Lust IV

**Hey guys got the next chapter. On another note your reviews make me laugh and one in particular I found extremely funny. Yeah I may jump around with the emotions but making the story on one set emotion makes it boring. So with that said on with the story.**

**Lust IV**

"How did it come to this," I said to myself as I stared at the unfolding carnage before me.

Apparently all of our new followers had gotten into an argument and it turned into one huge catfight. I don't even know what the argument was about!

The training I did with Rarity had started out so well that to see it all go to waste now gave me a migraine.

Rarity's physical change turned out just like I had expected it to.

Her first change was that her front hooves gained golden claws like mine that fused to her. It took a lot of practice for her to use them without cutting herself or anything else on accident. She then grew purple wings that matched her mane. The last change was her eyes that gained cat like pupils like mine with a bright yellow ring around the irises.

I taught her how to manipulate feelings and emotions to the point she could probably get the Princesses themselves to give her basically anything. She still wanted to find her 'prince charming' though. But that wasn't really a problem since she started taking more notice of Greed's brother after his transformation.

When we had met the others it was a real surprise at all of the changes that had occurred with the other's.

Sloth's follower Twilight had gained a darker coat along with a grey streak in her mane right next to her magenta one. the other change about her was her draconic wings and the green ring around her irises.

Pride's follower Dash had gained a more fiery appearance to her mane and her eyes now glowed with the new power she held. She had also gained another set of wings but these were demonic like Prides and the same color as her current wings. Seriously what was up with the wings? The rainbow streak was already fast with two so how fast would she be with four? Her attire had changed as well since she now wore a white hoodie like Pride's and had a katana made for her size strapped to her backto whar it didn't hinder her flying.

Gluttony's follower Aj probably had the least amount of changes to her save for her now enormous appetite. All that had happened to her is that her coat darkened and her teeth became sharper.

Finally Envy's new follower Fluttershy. Envy had really boosted her confidence in herself but she was still extremely shy. She had gained a blue streak in her mane and tail along with some horns poking from the sides of her head that looked sharp enough to pierce metal. I saw her eyes changing colors occasionally and figured that she gained Envy's trait of his mood changing eyes. She also had some scales on her legs with a katana strapped to her side.

After getting over the shock of what changes had occurred we started to make small talk until Greed arrived. I swear he is always late but I find that typical for a male like him.

I know him better than anyone else since he and I are the oldest of the Sin's. We had known each-other centuries before any of the other Sin's had come along.

Somehow when I was talking to Sloth about a way to track down the original Sin's a fight broke out between Aj and Dash that turned into a mini brawl that quickly escalated to the point that all of the Element's became involved.

As we were trying to stop it the door opened in stepped Greed carrying two of his follower's and Spike walking in behind him.

He then deadpanned, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Strangely enough when he said that all fighting stopped and all heads turned to him and his followers.

We were all shocked by what happened to Greed's followers. They had by far the most changes out of all of them.

Pinkie and Vinyl were instantly assaulted by the other's with question's on how they became what they are and what it was like. Rarity stayed close to Spike but he seemed not to notice. It seems Greed taught him how to tune down on his little crush but I don't know if that is a good or bad thing.

Greed walked over to us not really caring about what was going on behind him with the followers.

"Hey guy's what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you followers now seem to jumped an evolutionary level," stated Sloth

"Yeah what of it? I think they look pretty damn good save for the fact that they can't keep their hands off of me among other parts."

This got me angry. I knew he was a pervert at heart!

"So now you finally show how much of a pervert you are! Just like every other male," I shouted at him.

He just calmly stared at me and said, "do I have to remind you about that week in Las Pegasus?"

I froze at that statement. I then growled at him, "we swore never to speak of it again."

"Correction, YOU swore never to speak of it again. Now if you don't quit it with the pervert talk I am going to retell our little 'incident' and I will not leave out any details."

I looked deep into his eyes and saw he wasn't bluffing. Reluctantly I stepped back but not before mouthing out, 'I'll get you for this.'

His smirk said it all, 'you can try.'

"Wait what happened in Las Pegasus," asked Pride with the other Sin's agreeing.

"We had a dual job at the time. It was before any of you joined and that's all you need to know," said Greed.

They gave us confusing glances but didn't say anything otherwise.

I swear once I find a way to erase his memory of that event I will erase that memory from existence. No matter what I can NOT let that incident ever be known to any other's. My reputation would go straight down the shitter and I take serious Pride in my reputation.

Finally Gluttony spoke up and said, "alright guys I think that's enough chit-chat. Wrath is expecting us soon and if we want to make the deadline we need to go now."

With that reminder we gathered the other's and made our way to the train station. Greed still carried Pinkie and Vinyl the same way he did when he entered.

I will get that bastard back, I swear it!

**Well there is the next chapter guys. I know your wondering, 'what happened in Las Pegasus?' Well maybe I'll tell you maybe not, I'm still rolling the idea around in my head. Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	28. Wrath IV

**HEEEY GUYS I'M BACK! Sorry I was gone so long but I was doing some important shit so it couldn't be helped. Now on with the next chapter of my story!**

**Wrath IV**

It had been a day or two since I got back with the rest of the Sin's and we were on our way to the Crystal Empire to stop one of the Original Sin's who was said by our mistress to be there.

After catching up on recent event's we were now planning on how to handle the Sin once we found them.

"I say we all just gang up on him and take him down," stated Pride.

"That's against our code Pride. If ever we should challenge another Sin it must be single combat," clarified Envy.

We all knew he was right. I know we're mass killer's but we have honor. We would never stab someone in the back and always take on our opponents head on. It's what separates us from the scum we take care of.

"I think the real problem is Shining Armor. You know a few years ago he proclaimed that he would capture and charge us for all of our 'wrong doings'," reminded Sloth.

It was true. The prince of our current destination had made a promise to bring our so called killing spree to an end. The ass could try for all he is worth. He doesn't even know that we are working for the Princesses and probably has all of his guards waiting for us at the train station at this very moment.

Just then the train started to slow down and we realized that we had arrived at the Crystal Empire. And would you know it there was the unicorn we had been talking about all armored up and surrounded by every guard he has.

We all just laughed at the display.

"Well everyone let's go and meet our host," said Greed with a sinister smile that was copied by all of us as we followed him out of the train.

As soon as we stepped out all the guards pointed spears at us and tensed for an attack. The tension in the air wasso thick it was nearly suffocating. And I. Fucking. Loved. It.

Shinning began to go into a rant about how our crimes against the world were at an end as we just ignored him and walked right by him and his guards as if they weren't even there.

This really pissed him off as he sent his guards after us.

All of us released a small amount of killing intent and they all promptly passed out with the exception of Shinning who could be seen fighting to keep up a brave front and was failing royally.

"You should just back down now kid before you hurt yourself. You are way out of your league," I stated with a twisted grin to add some effect.

Shinning froze for a second as if he had just gotten hit by lightning and had gone into shock.

The other Sin's saw this and looked at the captain curiously.

It was then that the air around us began to radiate a familiar power. The power of a Sin.

We all looked at each-other wondering if it was one of us but soon realized it was coming from someone else.

Following our senses we saw the one giving off the energy was none other than the honorable captain Shinning himself. His eyes now had a fiery look to them as he gained a smirk that screamed that he thought he was superior to anyone and everyone. Looks like we didn't need to find the Sin since it already found us.

"I must say you are stronger than I originally thought. But you are still pathetically weak compared to me and my kin," said Shinning though his voice sounded deeper and more demonic.

We all got into a battle stance as Lust said, " so you must be one of the original Sin's. And who might you be? Greed, Gluttony, maybe Sloth?"

He chuckled before replying, " actually I am Pride."

"So how long have you been in control of Shinning? It couldn't have been long since you only decided to show yourself now," asked Sloth.

The now known Original Pride started to go into full blown laughter as we all got a bad feeling. Whatever he found funny could not be good.

I saw out of the corner of my eye the Element's and Princesses watching the scene in stunned silence. I would be to if I found out my brother or in Cadence case husband was actually the vessel for one of the most evil beings ever created.

The fuck finally stopped laughing and gave us a cruel smile before saying in an equally cruel voice, " oh how much you don't know. The answer to your question is very simple. I have ALWAYS been Shining Armor ever since he was born."

We all gained shocked looks. He had been playing everyone since he was born or in this case reborn? I had a hard time believing it but knew that it was true. Pride would never lie about such an accomplishment. Especially one so evil.

"You can't be my brother! He could never be evil," screamed Twilight on the verge of tears with Cadence not far behind.

He gazed at them still sprouting that cruel smile, "oh little Twilly. You were so easy to fool. Deception is so easy to pull on ones younger sibling. They are so impressionable."

His gaze then turned towards Cadence. "You on the other hand were an even greater challenge. It took some doing but eventually I got you hooked. You thought I loved you? HA! I only married you for power. It's what I do as the Sin of Pride. More power is always good to give me even more pride. But now you have outlived your use."

Twilight and Cadence were now silently crying and I felt bad for them. My rage was boiling over and I was two seconds away from attacking this bastard.

I didn't even think a Sin could be this cruel but apparently I was wrong.

Just as I was about to leap at him our own Pride stepped forward his katana already drawn and wings spread.

"You are a disgrace to the Sin of Pride. Now I will be the one to end you once and for all and maybe the Shinning Armor that you destroyed at birth will finally have some peace."

"HAHAHA! Then by all means 'Sin of Pride', show me the power of your generation and face me! It will only make it all the sweeter when I crush you under my hoof where you belong."

Me and the other Sin's stepped back to give Pride the room to fight his evil predecessor. I gave a silent prayer to our Lady that our boy would pull through. The battle between the original and current Sin of Pride had begun.

**Well how is that for a comeback chapter huh? Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	29. Pride IV

**Hey guys hope your ready for an awesome fight scene! Lets get it on!**

**Pride IV**

I was staring at my opponent with my blade drawn and wings spread in preparation to take flight if need be.

Even though I looked calm and collected I was actually pretty nervous and even the slightest bit scared. I mean who wouldn't be!? I was going up against my predecessor for Sin's sake!

If even half of the legends about him were true then I was in for the fight of my life and there was no guarantee I would win. But damn it all I was going to give it all I had to take this bastard down.

Before I could move though flames engulfed Shinning and the flames were so bright and hot that I had to turn away like everyone else.

When the flames finally died down I was shocked at Shinning's new appearance.

He was now an alicorn with a black fiery mane with a blood red coat. He wore bright gold armor encrusted with so many jewels it was probably worth more than an entire gold mine. A large great sword was strapped to his back and matching his armor it was also gold and encrusted with jewels. The scariest part about him though was his eye's which were now two pit's of pure fire.

When he smiled it revealed his razor sharp teeth.

"Now let's see what you can do whelp," he said before he disappeared from sight in a blur of speed.

I couldn't even get a thought out before I felt an impact in my gut.

The force of the punch from the original sin was strong enough to make me cough up some blood and saliva before I was sent hurtling through about nine or ten buildings.

I laid on the ground in pain for a moment as blood dribbled from my mouth a bit. No one had ever been able to hurt me this much and it mad me angry. I was the Sin of Pride! No one does this to me and get's away with it!

My thought were broken from my instincts telling me to move out of the way. I didn't question them as I rolled to the side barely avoiding being skewered by Shinning's great sword.

I went with my roll and got to my feet my blade ready to counter his next move.

"Well I must say. To be able to move after such a hit is quite and accomplishment. Too bad you are still no match for me as you are."

I grit my teeth before I growled out, "that's it. No more mister nice Sin. Now I'm gonna go all out!"

With that I summoned my full Sin powers and began to change into my Sin form as I was engulfed in blue hellfire.

When my transformation was complete I released the flames and watched Shinning's surprised face with a satisfied grin.

My new form was quite intimidating to say the least. My body was now made of lava and obsidian that constantly shifted around my body save for my head. My eyes were now a cold blue fire and my wings had now become skeleton wings surrounded by my hellfire.

Shinning's smile now returned even crueler than before as he said, "impressive. Let's hope you prove a better challenge than before."

I didn't answer as I used my Sin forms powers to form a blade in my right hand that was made out of my body and surrounded by hellfire.

Just then we disappeared in blurs of speed and met in the middle in a clash of blades. The shockwave from the contact shattered every window within a half mile radius and cracked the crystal buildings.

Holding our deadlock for a little longer we finally pushed off of each-other only to reengage in more clashes as we appeared and disappeared whenever we clashed and broke off.

Our battle was fought in both the air and on the ground with us causing constant damage to our surroundings.

Neither one of us was willing to give an inch. We were both looking for an opening and it seems he found one when I was kicked away and into a nearby building. This was followed up by a punch that sent me into the side of the crystal castles large tower.

I saw Shinning coming at me with his sword poised to impale me and new that I wouldn't be able to dodge in time.

Time seemed to freeze as I saw my life flash before my eyes like most people say happens when they know they are about to die.

I stopped the flow of memories right then and there. I was NOT going to die here. Especially at the hooves of some sick bastard like this. This was not going to end like this. I was the Sin of Pride and I will never go down this easy!

*Shlink!*

Everything was silent as the blade of my enemy impaled me. But it wasn't where he aimed for.

Instead of the blade penetrating my chest it had gone into my shoulder thanks due to a last deflection with my blade.

Shinning growled in anger at having failed to kill me and started to pull the blade back. But I wouldn't let him as I quickly grabbed his hoof with my free hand to hold him in place. I placed my blade at his throat point first as he struggled now showing fear like the trapped animal he was.

I looked him dead in the eyes as the flames on my blade intensified to blinding proportions.

"Whose superior now you fuck. Now die and stay dead!"

With that I pulled his blade farther into my shoulder while also bringing him down on my blade.

He screamed in agony as his body slowly burned to ashes as my hellfire was too much for him to handle.

His last cry before he turned to ashes completely was, "YOU WHELPS MAY HAVE KILLED ME BUT I AM THE WEAKEST OF MY BRETHEREN AND THEY WILL DANCE ON YOUR CORPSES ONCE THEY LEARN OF MY DEATH! YOU CANNOT HOPE TO WIN!"

With his last words dying on the wind as his ashes dispersed I smiled in acknowledgment of my victory.

"Whose the real Sin of Pride now fuck face," were my last words before I blacked out from the damage my body had taken all the while never losing my smile.

**Well now that was a close one don't you think? Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	30. Envy IV

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Envy IV**

It had been a couple of days since Pride managed to defeat his predecessor. After the fight Pride kinda went into a magic induced coma as his Sin powers began to heal him. Naturally we were all able to do this but we had never been put into the position to do so.

Right now the Sin's, the Element's, and the Princesses were in Pride's room waiting for him to wake up.

Cadence and Twilight were a complete mess at the moment. I would be to if I had just found out that my brother, or in Cadence's case husband, was actually an evil being straight from birth and everything he ever did was just an act.

Twilight at least had Sloth her coltfriend for comfort. All Cadence had was her aunts. I really felt for the girl just like all of the other's. We all wished we could do something for the crystal princess but we didn't know what.

Chrysalis was lightly snoring on my lap while Greed sat next to me with Vinyl and Pinkie sitting on his lap with their heads resting on his shoulders.

"This sucks Greed. Will we have to kill everyone possessed by a Sin? I mean killing Shinning was different because he was Pride the entire time and was only acting. But not all of the others could have surfaced like that. What do we do then, can we save them?"

Greed looked down in thought for a second before looking me in the eyes. He looked so fed up with what was going on that it surprised me. He was someone I looked up to like a big brother and he never was so fed up about anything.

"I don't know Envy. The truth is nothing is certain until we find the other Sin's. But what I do know is that after this last encounter that we are ill prepared to face our predecessors and that needs to change and fast."

After saying his peace he tapped the mares on his lap on their shoulders and as if they hadn't been sleeping at all got up and stood to either side of him as he to stood up. This drew everyone's attention to him.

"I want everyone who doesn't know about internal Sin matter's out of here now save for Cadence."

Some of them began to try and protest but Greed's growl quickly stopped them and they all left.

When all of them had left the room Greed walked to the door and using his claw carved a set of runes I recognized as a blood message rune. He must be trying to contact our Lady.

As soon as he finished the rune a figure of our lady made out of blood formed in the middle of the room.

"I take it you have disposed of the Sin in the crystal empire?"

"Yes we have my lady," answered Greed.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

Greed then went on to explain everything that happened and when he told her of Pride's current position she grew worried and sad. I could see why since she saw us as her children and we in a sense saw her as a mother.

"I see. Then you must train in order to combat the other Sin's. But may I ask why is the crystal princess at this meeting?"

Everyone looked at Greed curiously wondering the same thing. Why was she here?"

"My Lady I would like to make a request not as a Sin, or as a servant but as a son."

That threw us all for a loop. Greed never asked favors from anyone not even our Lady.

"Well. What may that be Talon?"

Oh man she is serious now. She only calls us by our true names if she is serious.

" I want you to train Cadence as your personal advisor."

Cue the jaws hitting the ground. No one could have ever seen that one coming. Hell even our Lady was surprised by his request.

It took a little bit but our Lady was finally able to speak, "ok Talon why do you want this? This isn't like you to stick your neck out for other's you barely know."

He didn't say anything for a second but when he did all he said was, "Scaleshine."

Now I had no clue who or what Scaleshine was but apparently our Lady did and she nodded in acceptance as if she was expecting this answer.

"Alright then. Princess Cadence would you agree to be my advisor?"

She didn't even hesitate when she agreed with a nod of her head. I looked to Greed silently asking why he did this but his look said we would talk later.

As soon as Cadence agreed she was covered in a red light and when it died down we were greeted to the sight of a completely changed Cadence.

Her coat was now blood red with her mane now completely black and a lot more wild then before. Her teeth now were sharpened and her eye's became slitted. The only thing unchanged about her was her cutie mark.

"Now if that is all I must be off with my new advisor so I can tell her what is expected of her."

With that our Lady and Cadence disappeared in dual balls of fire.

"Okay? Now what do we do," asked Gluttony.

Sloth decided to step up, "I think I have a few idea's. First I think we should get to training as soon as Pride wakes up. We should also take our charges with us since they could also use the training. Second we should have Envy's best changelings spread out and look for any signs of who and where the other original Sin's may be."

"In other words it's time to step up our game."

We turned towards the voice and saw Pride awake with a smile on his face.

"PRIDE! You selfish bastard you had us worried," exclaimed Wrath.

"Yeah and I'm sorry about that but right now I think we should go with braincases plan. It's our best bet at the moment."

Nodding our heads in agreement I set off to get my changelings ready for the mission I was sending them on.

Things have just gotten a lot more tense. But when we meet another one of the Sin's we will be ready.

**Well there is the next chapter guys. Hope you like what I did with Cadence. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	31. Sloth IV

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but I have been trying something new. I just started a new story on fimfiction to see how I stack up to people there and I have to say I'm doing pretty well. According to a seven year member on the site I have made a story unlike anything anyone has ever written which gives me some pride! If you want to check out the story for yourself then go to fimfiction and look up the story titled The Last of My Kind and the picture is of a hyabusa Spartan. Give it a read if you like my stories since I am sure you will like this one. Now lets get on with THIS story huh?**

**Sloth IV**

This in turn made training a very slow process when she usually was quite speedy in learning anything I had to teach her. If we hoped to make any headway I needed to get her out of her funk and quick.

"That's enough training for today Twi. Let's head back to the treehouse."

"No! I haven't even broken a sweat yet."

"And there in lies the problem. You are too distracted to actually focus on your training."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"YES IT IS TWILIGHT! EVER SINCE SHINING'S TRUE INTENTIONS WERE REVEALED YOU HAVEN'T BEEN THE SAME!"

I didn't mean to yell at her but I was just so frustrated with her. Wasn't she supposed to be able to vent on me if she was troubled? Isn't that what a good coltfriend was there for?

She had gone quite and her expression had turned into an emotionless mask as her eyes grew cold.

"I'm going home Sloth. It would be best if you didn't talk to me for a while."

Man could her tone be any icier? I swear she puts glaciers to shame.

With her peace said she flashed away probably back to her home while I stood there feeling like an insensitive idiot. Damn why did mares have to be so difficult!?

With nothing better to do I made my way to the towns local bar owned by the town drunk Berry Punch. Making my way through town I got many stares from the ponies I passed since most of them still hadn't grown accustomed to having the Sin's around.

Eventually I found myself at a bar stool downing a half pint of hard apple cider mixed in with some vodka. Being a Sin gives us an extremely fast metabolism so in order to get drunk I had to drink a LOT. Good thing I wasn't poor.

After my fifteenth glass I was starting to feel a light buzz. That was also the time Gluttony walked in and taking a look around quickly spotted me.

I opted to ignore him and continue to drown my sorrows in alcohol even when he took a seat next to me.

It was silent for a moment as he just sat there and watched me. His gaze was unreadable and was beginning to frustrate me until I finally snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT GLUTTONY!?"

"I'm looking at stallion trying to drink himself into a coma while his so called love suffers alone in obvious despair."

The way he said it so calmly threw me off. But as his words sunk in I started to grow angry. Who was he to judge my love life!

Before I could shout my protest though Gluttony spoke again.

"Are you really happy with Twilight Sloth?

I paused for a minute confused by his sudden question before deciding to answer his question, "of course I am. I've loved her since we were foals. Why are you asking me this?"

"Cause if you love her as much as you say you do then you should be with her right now to comfort her."

"She doesn't want to see me right now. She made that perfectly clear."

"Do you think she's right in sending you away?"

"Personally no but,-"

"No buts Sloth. She may not know it yet but she needs you more than ever. So instead of drinking your day away you should get your sorry ass over to Twilight's and start being the coltfriend she needs."

I was honestly speechless. He was right! Twilight needed me whether she liked it or not and I had to be there for her no matter what! It's then I realized how smart Gluttony was. He doesn't speak up much but when he does he is arguably smarter than even me in some instances!

So without any regret I pull Gluttony into a tight bro hug which he immediately returns. When I pulled away I look him in the eyes and with a smile say, "thanks bro. I owe you one."

He gives a crooked smile before saying, "damn right you do. Now gat your sorry flank moving or else I'll drag you to Twilight's."

Laughing at his antics I quickly teleport myself straight to Twilights.

Upon entering I found myself in the living room which at the moment was completely dark and looked like a complete mess. It looked like everything had been tossed around in a fit of rage probably caused by Twilight.

Looking around my room I perk my ears when I hear something coming from upstairs. It sounded like muffled crying. Knowing only one mare who would be crying at this time I nearly run upstairs but make sure to be quiet once I reach Twilight's bedroom door which was the source of the crying.

Opening the door slowly I see something that almost literally broke my heart. Twilight had her head buried in a pillow trying to muffle her chocked sobs. Her coat was frazzled and her mane looked like a rat had made its home in it. All in all she looked like an emotional wreck.

Taking slow steps I quietly mad my way over to her. I stepped on to the bed and laid down next to her though she didn't notice as she continued to sob into her pillow.

Deciding to take a leap a lay one of my draconic wings over her. As soon as my wing made contact she gasped in surprise before slowly raising her head to look me in the eyes.

Her eyes were all red and puffy with tear stains matting her fur. I still couldn't help but see how beautiful she was.

As soon as she saw me her eyes grew steely and my heart clenched in pain. I wanted to run away and drown myself in alcohol again but stopped myself. Twilight needed me and I'd be damned if I left her like this.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you Sloth."

"You did. But I decided not to listen."

"Well you should have. Now leave me alone."

"Can't do that Twi."

"AND WHY NOT!? SHINING LEFT ME! I WAS NOTHING BUT SOME CHEAP TOY FOR HIM TO MESS AROUND WITH UNTIL HE WAS DONE WITH ME! WHAT MAKES YOU ANY DIFFERENT SLOTH!?"

At this point she was fighting to get out of my grip but instead of releasing her I wrapped my other wing and both of my fore hooves around her.

"I'm different because unlike that assclown I actually love you. And I will never leave you."

"YOUR LYING! JUST LIKE SHINING LIED TO ME FOR MY WHOLE LIFE!"

Instead of calming her down she started trying even harder to get out of my grasp. Thankfully she was to unfocused to use her magic against me.

So doing the only thing I could think of I rolled us over until she was underneath me and pinned her. She still struggled to break out of my grasp while she started to cry again.

I couldn't take seeing her like this and did the only thing that came to mind and smashed my lips to hers. She momentarily stopped struggling as she gasped from my sudden action.

Soon enough though she began to return it with just as much force.

We kissed like this for a minute or two before I felt her tongue prod against my lips asking for entrance which I happily allowed. She wasted no time in plunging her wet muscle into my mouth. I let her explore every crevice knowing she needed this more than anything.

I don't know how long we kept the kiss going but every minute of it was pure bliss for me and if Twilights moans of pleasure were anything to go by it was the same for her.

Unfortunately though we had to break off for much needed air.

As we took in huge gulps of air I saw that during our make out session we had wound up with Twilight on top of me. But I didn't focus on that as I was too busy looking at her now smiling face that I loved so much.

Wiping her tears away with a hoof she said in a happy voice, "thank you Sloth I really needed that."

She then laid down on top of me and snuggled into my chest letting out a content sigh as her breathing slowed signaling her decent into Luna's realm.

Giving her a final peck on the forehead I say in a loving tone, "sweet dreams Twilight. No matter what I will never leave your side so long as I bear the title as the Sin of Sloth."

**Wow what a heart warming moment don't you think? Also what I forgot to mention is that I will now be incorporating lemons into my stories but I will be sure to label them so you can skip them whenever you want. Other than that review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


End file.
